


Old Friends, New friends, Family

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bars and Pubs, College Student Stiles, Derek is a jerk, Derek owns a bar, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mention Of Kate and Gerard Argent, More tags later, Restaurants, Stiles Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: Stiles moved to New York after graduation with Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, and Danny.  He gets a degree in Cyber Security.  While out celebrating college being over he goes to his favorite bar and one of the bartenders is a real ass.  Before he and the others start their new company they head to Beacon Hills for a much needed break.  While home on break he runs into the jerk from the bar and they hit it off.  He also runs into Scott whom he hasn't seen in 4 years.  Scott had not been able to accept Stiles was gay and turned his back on him.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles loved New York, he’d been there since he graduated high school. He had received early acceptance to John Jay College of Criminal Justice.  He didn’t go to New York alone though.  Lydia was accepted to Columbia so they went to the other side of the country together.  He was surprised that Aiden went with them, mostly because he never thought he and Lydia would last that long.  Ethan and Danny also followed them out there.

After Stiles came out their Junior year he and Scott kind of drifted apart. He missed him but realized he needed people in his life that would support him.  He’d dated a few guys over the years but he hadn’t found the guy that would stick around for the long haul.  He was two months away from graduating.  A much needed break was taken and they picked an “under new ownership” bar named Flaming Saddles.  It was the gay male version of Coyote Ugly.

Stiles was bouncing on his heels as they waited at the 4-deep bar. Lydia grabbed his arm.  “Calm down.”

He looked over and smiled. “Sorry Lyd’s.”  He stopped bouncing and kissed her cheek.  “It’s just been a really long week.”

“I know honey.” She squeezed his arm and leaned into him.  “It’s almost over.”  Stiles nodded.  “We’ll head home to see everyone for a month or two then head back to start up the company.”

Stiles smiled a tired but bright smile. “I can’t wait.”

The group, backed by a few investors, were starting a forensics and cyber security company. They finally made it to the bar and Stiles froze when the bartender asked what he wanted.  The bartender was built like a Greek God.  He was around the same height as Stiles but easily had 60 pounds of pure muscle on him.  He dark black hair that Stiles wanted to run his fingers through.

“What do you want?” The man said gruffly after a few seconds.

Stiles stuttered a few times before he said. “B…beer.”  The guy raised his very expressive angry eyebrows.  Stiles stuttered again.  “Umm…uhh…Blue…Blue Moon please.  Four actually and a umm…a house special.”

The guy quickly put the drinks together. “That’ll be $25.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said as he passed money over.  “I don’t uhh…I don’t need any change.”

Angry eyebrows shoved the rest of the money in the jar. “Thanks.”  He moved on without looking twice at Stiles. 

This happened several times throughout the night. Stiles was standing at the bar and waiting his turn when the guy next to him started talking.  “Hi.”   He held out his hand.  “My name is Isaac.”

Stiles shook his hand and smiled shyly. “Nice to meet you.  I’m Stiles.”  Isaac gave him a funny look and Stiles laughed.  “Yeah.  I know.   Who the hell names their kid Stiles?” 

Isaac chuckled. “I guess you get that a lot huh?”  Stiles nodded.  “Is it an interesting story?”

Stiles snorted and shook his head. “Not even close.  My mom was Polish and naming your first child after one of your parents was kind of a tradition.”  He sighed and shook his head.  “So she named me after her father.  She named me Stanislaw.”  Isaac laughed a little and Stiles couldn’t help laughing with him.  “I know!  It’s a little ridiculous and I’m kind of mad at my dad for not fighting a little bit.”  He flapped his hand.  “Anyway.  My last name is Stilinski and apparently my dad’s dad used to call himself Stiles so…”   He shrugged.

“I guess you can forgive your dad then.” Isaac flashed his dimples.  “I like Stiles.”

Angry eyebrows had made his way over. “You two going to order something else or just take up space all night?”

Stiles frowned and looked between angry eyebrows and Isaac. “Well, we’ve kind of been waiting on you so…”   Stiles pulled money out.  “Four Blue Moon’s and a house special please.” 

“Let me get that for you.” Isaac said as he put his hand on top of Stiles’.

Stiles smiled but waved him off. “Thanks but uhh...you don’t have to do that.”

Isaac flashed his beautiful dimples again. “I know.”  He passed the money over with a nice tip.

“Thank you.” Stiles said with a smile.  “Umm.   Would you maybe want to join me and my friends?”  He nodded to the table where the others were.  “We’re just taking a break from studying for finals.”

“Sure.” Isaac stood up and grabbed a couple of the drinks.  “Sounds like fun.”

Angry eyebrows glared as they left. Stiles couldn’t understand why he was being such a dick.   He’d tipped the guy well all night and had been really nice to him.  Isaac sat with them for a while and talked.  Stiles thought he was really nice and was a little sad to hear that he was visiting from London. 

Stiles met up with Isaac a couple of times that week at the bar before he went back home. After that they didn’t go back until after graduation.  Stiles was standing at the bar when angry eyebrows walked up.  “Where’s your little boyfriend?”   It was said so sarcastically that Stiles was taken aback.

“I umm…I don’t have a boyfriend.” He said nervously.

Angry eyebrows scoffed as he made drinks. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Stiles didn’t understand where the hostility was coming from. He hadn’t even kissed Isaac.   “Did I do something to you?”  The guy rolled his eyes.  “Seriously man.  What’s your problem?”

“I just get tired of serving bratty college kids like you that think you’re better than everyone else.” Angry eyebrows said as he put the drinks on the bar.

“Fuck you and your drinks asshole.” Stiles snatched his money off the bar.   “I have never treated you less than respectfully.”  He started to walk away but turned back around.  “And not that you deserve to know but I paid for college with the insurance money from my mom dying when I was 11.  My dad did his best to raise me and now that I can, I’m going to take care of him.  So have a nice fucking life douche bag.”  Stiles walked back over to the table.  “Let’s go somewhere else.”

No one questioned why, they just grabbed their jackets and followed Stiles out. They found another bar and celebrated.  Three days later they went back to Beacon Hills for a visit. 

Stiles walked sleepily down the stairs from his old room. “Hey Pop.”   He smiled as his dad turned from the coffee machine.

“Stiles.” His dad said happily as he crossed the room and hugged him tight.   “I’m so glad you’re home son.”

Stiles squeezed his dad just as tight. “It’s really good to be home.  I’ve really missed you.”

It had been about 6 months since Stiles was home last. “Got time for breakfast?”  Stiles knew his dad would probably have to head off to the station soon but he was hoping for a little longer.

John smiled as he ruffled Stiles’ hair. “I’ve got the next week off.   I’m all yours.”

That was the best news Stiles had heard in a long time. “Great.”

They made a big breakfast and talked for hours about everything they’d missed. Stiles ordered Chinese for dinner and they moved to the living room to watch a few movies and catch up more.  Stiles spent a lot of time with his dad.  He was really surprised when Scott’s mom Melissa showed up for dinner one night.

Stiles hadn’t seen her since the last time he was home. It had been 4 years since he’d seen or talked to Scott.   “Hey Ms. McCall.”

Melissa smiled brightly as she pulled him into a bear hug. “I think you can call me Melissa now Stiles.”  She pulled back and cupped Stiles’ face.  “You have grown up so much.  Your mom would be so proud of you Stiles.”  He felt the tears pricking behind his eyes.  “Stiles, about Scott…”

Stiles shook his head. “It’s ok.  Not everyone…not even the people closest to you can accept things like that sometimes.”  He smiled and squeezed her arm.  “I miss him but…”

Melissa hugged him tightly again and whispered in his ear. “He’s a complete idiot and I tell him that every time I talk to him.”

Stiles let out a wet laugh and kissed her cheek. “Dad made his famous Chicken broccoli casserole just for you.”   He stepped aside.  “Come on.”

It was the second best meal Stiles had had since he got home. Eventually Lydia and the others made it over for dinner.  Stiles sat around listening to his friends tell his dad and Melissa about everything they’d been up to.  He couldn’t be happier with his life. 

Stiles helped his dad around the house doing whatever repairs that he needed help with. He hung out with his friends and just relaxed.   He knew when they got back things were going to be crazy for a while.  He volunteered to do the shopping for their Fourth of July cookout.  He was turning down an aisle when he ran into someone. 

“Oh god. I’m so sor…”  He looked up and he was face to face with the douche bag bartender from Flaming Saddles.

Angry eyebrows didn’t look so angry. “It’s o…You?”  Stiles was surprised that the guy even recognized him.  “From the bar.”  He went from surprised to confused.  “What uhh…what are you doing here?”

Stiles scoffed a little and waved his hand over his cart. “Shopping obviously.”

Angry eyebrows shook his head. “I mean here, in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles nodded. “I knew that.  I’m here visiting my dad.”

“Oh.” Angry eyebrows said, a little disappointed maybe.

“Tell me you didn’t think that I was here looking for you?” Stiles said, more than a little offended.

Angry eyebrows shook his head. “Uhh.  No.  No, of course not.  Umm.”  He shifted from foot to foot.  “Look.  I was kind of a …”

“A dick?” Stiles said and the guy nodded.   “Yeah.  You were.”

Angry eyebrows huffed and held out his hand. “I’m sorry.  My name is Derek.”

Stiles eyed his hand for a second then shook it. “Stiles.  Apology acceptance pending.”

Derek chuckled and nodded. “Understandable.”  He smiled a genuine smile and Stiles gasped a little because he was beautiful when he wasn’t frowning.  “I really am sorry.  I’m not…”  He scratched the back of his neck and his ears turned a little pink.  “I’m not really good with people.”

Stiles laughed and then covered his mouth. “Sorry.   Umm.”  He looked around then back to Derek.  “If you aren’t good with people then why are you a bartender?”

“I actually own the place.” He said sheepishly.  “One of my guys called in sick and I was covering for him.”

“Oh.” Stiles said quietly.  “Well, uhh…your bar is a cool place.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “You left before you could really experience the place.”  He held up his hand as Stiles opened his mouth.  “I know it was my fault.  I really am sorry about that.”  They had started moving around the grocery store now gathering things on their lists.  “So umm, maybe when you get back to the city you and your friends could give it another shot?  I promise to behave this time.”

Stiles laughed loudly. “Yeah.  Ok dude.”

“So you _are_ coming back?”  Derek asked shyly.

Stiles nodded as he grabbed a few dozen packs of buns. “Yeah.  My friends and I are starting up a company but we needed some time off first.   We’ll be heading back in a couple of weeks.”

“What kind of company?” Derek asked as he grabbed some bagels.

 “Cyber Security.”  He held his breath as he heard Derek sound as surprised as he knew he would.

“Wow.” Derek said in awe.  “Really?”  Stiles nodded.  “That’s impressive.”

Stiles shrugged as he continued down the aisle. “That’s what bratty college kids that think they’re better than everyone get to do.”

Derek groaned and covered his face. “Stiles, I _really really_ am sorry about that.”  He peeked through his fingers to find Stiles smiling.  He huffed and shook his head.  “I don’t suppose I could possibly make it up to you.”

Stiles’ stomach fluttered. “Like?”

Derek ran his tongue over his teeth. “Let me buy you a drink?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes and watched Derek’s ear pink again. “Ok.”  He nodded.  “How do you feel about cookouts?”

Derek raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. “I’m not opposed to them.”

Stiles smiled and bounced on his heels. “My dad has a cookout every year.”  He shrugged and looked uncertain.  “Beer’s free.”

“I’m there.” Derek smiled and pulled out his phone.

They exchanged numbers. “You can umm…bring…someone…if you want.”

Derek saved Stiles’ number then looked up at him. “It’s just me and my sisters.”

“Bring’em.” Stiles said happily.   He held up his list.  “I should probably finish this.  I’ll call you?”

Derek nodded and took a step back. “I look forward to it.”

Stiles watched as Derek disappeared down another aisle. He found himself bouncing around the rest of the store and humming to Taylor Swift.  His dad was waiting when he pulled up.  They unloaded everything and put it away.  Stiles made them sandwiches for lunch and they watched a Mets game his dad had recorded.

The gang came over and they helped his dad prep everything for the cookout. Pretty much the whole town showed up for it.  It was always the lead into the holiday weekend and the town celebration was the next day. 

Stiles and Ethan helped his dad make up the burgers while everyone else went about their given tasks. Melissa was even there making her famous potato salad.  “Oh!”  Stiles blurted out making everyone jump.  “You guys aren’t going to believe who I saw at the grocery store.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Greenburg?”

Everyone burst out laughing. No one had seen him since they left high school but knew he was working at a Fortune 500 company and basically dating a supermodel.

“No.” Stiles said as he wiped his eyes.   “No.  Remember angry eyebrows?”  Only his friends nodded because his dad and Melissa of course had no idea.  “He was there shopping.   Apparently he’s from here too.”

“He was hot.” Danny said making everyone but Ethan laugh.  “What?”  He squeaked a little when Ethan growled.  “He was hot.  You even said so.”

Ethan sighed and nudged Danny. “Anyway.  Did he apologize?”

Before Stiles could respond Lydia said. “Better yet, did you get his number?”

Stiles smiled and winked. “Yes and yes.”  He danced around a little.  “ _And_ he’s coming to the cookout.”

Stiles’ friends cheered for him. His dad elbowed him.   “Way to go son.”

Melissa teared up a little. “I’m so happy for you Stiles.  What’s his name?”

Stiles was making a patty up when he said. “Derek.”

His dad dropped they burger he’d been smashing. “Derek?”   Stiles nodded.  “Tall, dark hair, beard?”  Stiles nodded again and looked a little confused when his dad sighed.

“Dad?” Stiles put his burger down.   “What’s wrong?”

His dad plastered a smile to his face. “Nothing son.”  He picked up some more burger.  “Nothing at all.”

Stiles scoffed. “I learned how to read people from you Pop.  Do you know Derek?”

His dad nodded as he turned around. “Yep and so do you but you may not remember him.”  Stiles motioned for his dad to continue.  “The Hales?”  Stiles remembered them.  Most of the family had died in a fire set by the oldest son’s crazy girlfriend.  “Derek is Derek Hale.”

“Ok.” Stiles said, still a little confused.   “Did he…is he not a good guy?”

John shook it off. “That’s not it son.  Derek…he’s a good guy.   He’s just been through a lot.”   He smiled at his son.  “It’ll be nice to see him again.  His older sister moved back here a few years ago.”

“He’s bringing his sisters.” He said as his dad smiled.

“Laura is the oldest. Cora must be in town too.   It’ll be good to have them.”  No one else said anything about the Hale’s for a while.  

Stiles waited until the others left then cornered his dad in the kitchen. “What’s really going on Pop?

John knew Stiles wasn’t going to let his reaction go. He grabbed two beers out of the fridge and passed one to his son.  “Derek was pretty wild after he lost his family.”  He took a long sip, remembering the tragedy.  “He…”   His dad sighed.  “He got into…drugs and…and…”  His dad blew out a breath.  “I shouldn’t be telling you this.”

“But you are Dad.” He said gently.   “So come on.  You know I’ll never tell a soul.”

John knew Stiles wouldn’t, he’d seen thousands of case files his dad had brought home when he was a kid. “He got picked up a few times for soliciting.”

“Oh.” Stiles said then took a sip of his beer.  “Well, people change dad.   He was just a kid and had lost his whole family.”

“I know.” John said quietly.  “I know.”   He sighed.  “Just be careful.”

Stiles nodded. “I always am dad.”

The cookout was the next afternoon and they had everything set up and the food cooking when people started showing up. Stiles tried to hide his nervousness about the possibility of Derek showing up.  Lydia kissed his cheek.  “He’ll be here.  It’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Lyds.” He kissed her back.  “You’re the best.”

Probably 20 minutes had passed when Stiles felt someone lean over his shoulder and say quietly. “I hear the beer is free.”

Stiles laughed as he jumped a little and turned around. “I think we can find you one.”  He smiled and nodded towards their makeshift bar.  “We’ve got Blue Moon, a local brew that I honestly don’t know the name of, Coors Light, and Budweiser.”

Derek laughed at Stiles wrinkling his nose when he said Budweiser. “I’ll uhh…”  He tried to pretend he had to think.  “I’ll take the local brew.”

“You got it.” Stiles pulled one out of the ice and opened before passing it to Derek.   “Glad you could make it.”

“Me too.” Derek said as he pressed the bottle to his lips.

Stiles remembered Derek saying something about his sisters. “Did you come alone?”

Derek shook his head and pointed towards Stiles’ dad. “My sisters; short one is Cora and of course that makes the other one Laura.”

Stiles laughed a little when Cora turned and stuck her tongue out at Derek like she’d heard him call her short. “Cool.”

Derek took Stiles’ hand. “Come on.  I’ll introduce you.”

Seconds later Stiles was standing in front of Derek’s sisters. Laura was going to be his favorite by far.  “So this is the guy you treated like crap huh baby brother?”

Stiles laughed when Derek turned red. “He told you about that?” 

Laura laughed and pinched Derek’s cheek. “He called me that night and told me.   He tends to treat people that he likes a little crappy when he first meets them.”  Derek swatted her hand away.   “Don’t worry though.   He’s just a big teddy bear otherwise.”

“Good to know.” Stiles said as he winked at Derek.

“I hate both of you.” Derek mumbled as he chugged half of his beer.

Stiles let Derek’s sister s tease him a little longer before recruiting him to help bring out more food. “Your sisters seem nice.”

Derek laughed. “Yeah.”  He turned serious for a second and Stiles felt bad.   “Actually they’re not too bad.  Please don’t tell them I said that though.  I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Hmm.” Stiles said as he stepped closer to Derek.   “What kind of incentive do I get for not telling?”

Derek smiled so wide his dimples showed. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

“You do that.” Stiles whispered as he leaned right into Derek’s personal space.  “We’ll see if it’s worth it.”

They were carrying more chips, potato salad, and buns out when Stiles got the surprise of his life. Scott was standing beside his mom and Stiles’ dad at the grill.  When Stiles stopped, Derek ran into him.  “Hey.  You ok?”

It took a second for Stiles to nod. “Uhh.   Yeah.”  He still didn’t move when Derek walked around and stood beside him.   “I just uhh…I didn’t know he was coming and it’s been a while.”

Derek looked between them as they watched each other. “Ex-boyfriend?”

Stiles laughed and shook his head as he looked back at Derek. “Ex-best friend.”  Stiles swallowed hard.   “He umm…he didn’t exactly take it well when I came out.”  Stiles looked back to Scott.  “We haven’t seen or spoken to each other in 4 years.”

“Wow.” Derek said, feeling how difficult this was for Stiles.  “Want me to throw you over my shoulder and get you out of here?”

That broke Stiles out of his trance and he laughed. “No but thank you.”  He leaned in and kissed Derek’s cheek.  “That means a lot to me.”

Derek blushed horribly and shrugged. “If you change your mind you just let me know.”  They walked over to the table and put everything down.  “Why don’t you go on over and you know…”  He shrugged.  “…I’ll be around.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand in his. “I’ve never hid in the closet and I sure as hell won’t now.”

Derek twined his fingers with Stiles’ and squeezed. “Let’s go then.”

Stiles’ friends met them halfway across the yard. Danny stopped in front of them.  “You don’t have to do this Stiles.  He doesn’t deserve anything from you.”

Everyone agreed and Stiles appreciated their support. “I love you guys.”  He smiled at all of them.  “This is Derek by the way.”   Derek shook hands with everyone as Stiles introduced them.  “And I’m doing it for myself.   I was angry with him for a while but I’m good now.  I’ve got an amazing job, even more amazing friends.”  He looked to Derek.  “And there are great possibilities ahead.”  He shrugged.  “He was my best friend most of my life.  I’m going to go over and say hello.  It’s the right thing to do.”

None of them agreed with him but they followed him over anyway because that’s what they did. They supported each other.  Scott practically jumped on him when he walked over.  “Hey!”  He said as he bounced around.

Stiles nodded a greeting. “Scott.  Didn’t know you were coming.”

Scott looked to his mom and nodded. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to.  I asked mom not to say anything just in case.”  He smiled hesitantly.  “You look good.  Been ok?”

Stiles scoffed and shook his head. “Yeah Scott.   I’ve been good.”

Scott looked around at everyone. “Do you think we could talk privately for a little bit?”

Stiles shook his head. “No.  I think you said everything you needed to say 4 years ago.”  He squeezed Derek’s hand.   “Let me give you a tour of the place Der.”

“Stiles!” Scott practically yelled.   “I’m really sorry.  I was a complete idiot.”  He held out his hands like he was begging Stiles to stay.  “Please.  Just give me a chance.”

Stiles wasn’t usually the type to hold a grudge but Scott had hurt him. “I came to you as my best friend.   I opened up to you, told you my biggest secret Scott.  You told me that something was wrong with me.”  Melissa gasped and smacked her son in the back of the head.  Stiles took a small amount of pleasure in that.   “Part of me kept hoping that you’d, I don’t know…be more understanding but you walked away.   It’s been 4 years.  I’m not angry anymore but I don’t need anyone in my life that can’t accept me.”

“But I do!” Scott pleaded as he watched Stiles close himself off.  “Stiles I know I was an idiot.   I don’t care who you love.  I miss you man.”

Stiles felt overwhelmed and Derek must have sensed it. “Want to go for a walk?”  He asked quietly and Stiles nodded.   “Ok.”

Stiles looked to his dad. “We’ll be back in a little bit.”

John didn’t try to stop him. He understood Stiles’ disappointment because he felt the same.  Melissa grabbed Scott by the ear and led him inside.  Stiles chuckled as he and Derek walked by, Melissa’s angry and disappointed voice floating out of the house.  There was a park a few blocks away from the Stilinski house and that’s where they walked to.   Stiles sat down in one of the swings and Derek straddled the one next to him.

He gave him a few minutes then said. “Are you ok?”

Stiles smiled up at him. “Yeah.  Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“No problem.” He said sincerely.

Stiles took a deep breath before he said. “Do you think your parents would care that you like men?”

“No.” Derek said without hesitation.  “They knew before…”  He cleared his throat.  “They knew and they loved me the same.”

“I’m so sorry about your family Derek.” Stiles looked up at him.  “I was pretty young when it happened but I remember.   I was at the station waiting on my dad to get off work.”   He closed his eyes to try to reign in his emotions.  “My mom had passed a few months before and my dad didn’t have anyone to look after me.  I spent a lot of nights there waiting on him.”   He shook his head, trying to push away his own pain.   “I was there that night.  We sat together until Laura came.”

Derek thought back to the worst night of his life. “You were wearing Batman pajamas.”  He smiled a little.   “With a cape.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles groaned and covered his face. 

Derek laughed quietly. “Stiles look at me.”  Stiles kept his face covered and shook his head.  “Come on.  Please?”  Stiles split his fingers and looked at him.   “I remember.  You tried to share your juice with me but Laura showed up.”  Derek reached over and pulled Stiles’ hands away from his face.  “That was the nicest thing a stranger has ever done for me.”

It had been 10 years since that horrible night. Stiles knew what loss and regret felt like.  “How are you doing?”

Derek smiled a little as he held onto Stiles’ hand. “The first year or so I did pretty much anything and anyone.  Your dad picked me up a few times and took me home.  Laura finally decided that staying here wasn’t helping either of us so she packed everything we had left and we moved to New York.”  His voice shook.   “We didn’t even know Cora was alive until a few years ago.  She had run, not knowing we were alive.”  He shivered as he said.  “When her body wasn’t found in the…in the house Laura hired a private detective to help find her.  She’d ended up in Northern Cali with a pac…with some friends of our parents.”

Stiles took his hand. “I know you guys are wolves Derek.   You don’t have to hide that from me.”   Derek flashed his gold eyes and Stiles smiled.  “They’re beautiful.”

Derek hadn’t shared that part of himself with anyone since Kate. “Our friends kept her safe until Kate was caught then they contacted us.” 

Stiles raised Derek’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “I’m really glad you’re back together now.   Family is important.”

Derek moved in closer and cupped Stiles’ face. “I’m going to kiss you now.”  He said quietly.

“Ok.” Stiles whispered and Derek leaned in and he closed his eyes.  It was pretty electrifying for Stiles.   The kiss didn’t go deeper than their lips pressing and brushing against each other’s.  “Wow.”  Stiles whispered as he pulled back and licked his lips.

“Wow indeed.” Derek said softly.  He pulled Stiles back in for another kiss.  “I could become addicted to kissing Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles laughed and pushed Derek away. “You’re an idiot Derek Hale.”

They eventually walked back to the Stilinski house to find the party going strong and Scott sitting in a corner looking like a kicked puppy. Derek stopped walking and pulled Stiles closer.  “Maybe you should give him a chance.”

Stiles looked to Scott then back to Derek. “I’ll think about it while I’m checking on my dad.”

“Fair enough.” Derek kissed Stiles.  “I’m going to go check on my sisters.”

Stiles walked over to his dad. “How’s it going Daddio?”

John smiled at his son. “Going great.”  He looked around.  “I think this is the biggest crowd we’ve ever had.”

Stiles had to admit that there was a large number of people there. “That’s good right?”  His dad nodded.  “Need any help?”

“Nope.” His dad looked around at the food.  “I think I can give up the grill once I get all of this off.  Maybe enjoy myself for a bit.”

Stiles clapped his dad on the back. “You deserve it Pop.  You work too hard.”

His dad cut his eyes over to Scott. “Are you going to talk to him?”  Stiles looked at him from the corner of his eye.   “What he did is pretty crappy son but you boys were friends for a long time.”

“I know Dad. That’s the problem, isn’t it?”   Stiles said as he made himself a burger.  “I needed my best friend.  It was a big step for me and he couldn’t even be there.”

John nodded and started taking the food off of the grill. “It was hard for me too son.   Not that you loved guys.”  He said before Stiles could go on a rant.  “I worried about your safety.”  He waved his hand around.  “This world has changed a lot but some people are still not accepting.  I worried about you going to the other side of the country where I couldn’t protect you.”

“That’s different than you telling me that you can’t accept me and cutting me out of your life Pop.” He took a bite of his food and chewed it up before he said anything else.  “I don’t know if I can forgive him for turning his back on me.”

John understood that. He’d been surprised when Stiles had told him about Scott’s reaction.   “You don’t have to forgive him if you don’t want to.  But…”   His dad looked over again.  “Maybe talk to him again, just the two of you.  Make him help you understand why he did what he did.”

Stiles gave it a minute before he finally walked over to Scott and sat down. “You want to talk so talk.”

Scott perked up and started rambling. Stiles relaxed after a few minutes of it but he still couldn’t forget.  He saw Derek across the yard and they shared a smile.  Scott finally said.  “Do you think maybe we could talk again?  I arranged the week off and I’d really like a chance to catch up with you.”  He followed Stiles’ line of sight.  “You could bring Derek.”  Stiles looked at him skeptically.  “I’m serious Stiles.  I really want to try.”

“We kind of just met.” He shrugged.  “We’ll see.”

Scott watched as Stiles made his way around the yard checking on everyone and cleaning up. Derek wandered over to where he was and started grabbing beer bottles.  “Everything ok?”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled genuinely.   “You don’t have to help.  You’re a guest.”

“I know.” Was all Derek said as he continued to clean up.

Stiles waited a few beats before he said. “He wants the three of us to get together.  I told him that we’d just met really.   I’m not sure if I want to do it.  You know?”   Stiles shrugged.  “Anyway.”

Derek cleared his throat to get Stiles’ attention. “I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night?”

Stiles smiled as he looked up. “I’m pretty sure I’m free for the night.  Any particular reason you want to know?”

Derek bit his lip and nodded. “I’d really like to take you out on a date.   If you’re interested in that kind of stuff.”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed heartily. “Yeah Derek.  I think I can get into something like a date.”

“Good.” Derek smiled brightly.   “I’ll pick you up at 7.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was standing in the kitchen at his dad’s drinking a beer while he waited on Derek to pick him up. John smiled at his son.  “Are you nervous?”

Stiles scoffed as he took another sip. “Of course not.”  John raised an eyebrow at him.  “Ok fine.  Yes, I’m a little nervous.”  His dad continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow.  “Ok.”  His hand holding the beer flailed and some beer spilled.  “Ok fine.  I’m a lot nervous.  You have seen the guy, right?”

John chuckled and shook his head. “I may be a little biased son but you’re not too bad looking either.”

Stiles burst out laughing. “Thanks dad.”  He tipped his bottle at his dad.  “And you’re definitely a little biased.”

John laughed at his son. “I’m glad you gave Scott a chance the other day.  You know I don’t care who you love as long as they’re good to you and of course I don’t agree with his behavior but you boys were friends for way too long.  Hopefully he’s finally getting his head out of his ass.”

“I’m not getting my hopes up and you shouldn’t either Pop.” Stiles said as he took a seat at the table.  “Scotty will always be like a brother to me but...”  He shrugged and his dad nodded.  “…but I will not apologize for who I am.  Nor will I live differently to make someone else happy.”  He sighed heavily as he spun his beer bottle around in his hand.  “I’ll give him a chance and see how it goes.”

John clapped his son’s shoulder. “That’s more than fair.”  He heard a car pull up out front.  “I think Derek’s here.”  They listened as a car door closed.  “You’re an amazing man son and I’m so proud of you.  If Scott can’t accept who you are then you don’t need him, regardless of how long you guys have known each other.

“Thanks Pops.” Stiles nearly knocked his beer off the table when the knock came at the door.  “Shit.”  He hissed as caught it before it fell off the table.  “I can do this.”  He said quietly and shook his hands.

John squeezed his shoulder as he stood up. “I’ll get it, you take a minute.”

Stiles had never been more thankful for his dad. “Thanks.”   

John walked into the living room and opened the door. “Hey Derek.”  He stepped aside.  “Come on in.”

Derek stepped through the door. “Thank you sir.”

John shook hands with the young man taking his son out. “Good to see you again.  He’s in the kitchen.”  He walked ahead and peeked in at Stiles.  “You boys have a good night.”  He chuckled as he looked between them.  “Alright then.”  John left them staring at each other.

“You look great.” Stiles said after clearing his throat.  Derek was wearing a dark blue button up and black jeans.

Derek blushed and ducked his head. “Thanks.”  He looked back up at Stiles.  “So do you.”  Stiles was wearing slightly faded blue jeans and a burgundy button up.  “So umm…”  Derek motioned back towards the door.  “You ready?”

“Absolutely.” Stiles smiled nervously and grabbed up his phone and keys.  “So where are we headed?”

Derek took his hand and led him out to his Camaro. “It’s a surprise.”

“Ok.” He followed Derek out and even chuckled a little when Derek opened his door.  “Such a gentleman.  Thank you.”  Stiles buckled up as Derek walked around and slid behind the wheel.

Derek’s cheeks were still flushed as he leaned over the console and kissed Stiles’ cheek. “You’re welcome.”

They drove in silence for a little while. Stiles noticed they were leaving Beacon Hills but didn’t say anything.  Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a movie theater.  “I hope you like Captain America.  I thought we could see Civil War.”

Stiles was pretty sure he was in love. “Marvel is like my favorite.”

“Great.” Derek smiled so big his bunny teeth made an appearance.

“Oh my god.” Stiles leaned over the console reaching for Derek’s mouth.  “You have bunny teeth.”  Derek blushed and turned his head.  Stiles hooked his finger under Derek’s chin and turned him back around.  “Please don’t hide from me.  You’re beautiful.”

Derek reached over and cupped Stiles’ face before pulling him into a kiss. “You obviously haven’t seen yourself.”

Stile shut him up with a kiss of his own. “Come on.  Let’s go see what Civil War is all about.”

Derek licked his lips and pressed them together. “Yeah.”  He whispered.  “We should do that.”

They walked to the window hand in hand. Derek paid for the tickets but after a small argument let Stiles pay for their snacks.  They ordered popcorn, coke, water, milk duds, and Reese’s cups.  They found a nice spot in the back, happy that there weren’t many people there that night.  They shared their snacks and shared kisses as the movie played.  When it was over Stiles directed Derek to his favorite diner.

“I need curly fries Derek!” Stiles exclaimed as they pulled up to the hole in the wall.  “They’re an essential part of my diet.”

Derek laughed as he kissed him. “Who am I to deprive you then?”

That got him a blinding smile as Stiles took his hand and led him inside. “This is my favorite place.  I know it doesn’t look like much but the food really is to die for.”

“Show me the way.” Derek followed him into the restaurant.  It really didn’t look like much from the outside but it was nice and cozy on the inside.  “This is nice.”

“Scotty and I spent a lot of time here when we were in high school.” He frowned for moment and shrugged.  “Single parents that worked a lot, we had to fend for ourselves.”

Derek reached over and took his hand. “I think you did pretty damn good considering.”

The fact that Derek barely knew him but could say something like that made Stiles’ heart skip a beat. “Thank you.”

They ordered food and continued to talk about their childhood. Derek opened up to Stiles about losing his family.  “I didn’t handle losing them very well.  My older sister Laura and I thought we were the only ones that survived.  Once the insurance was settled we went to New York to start over.  A few years passed and we found out that one of our younger sisters had made it out alive too.” 

“Derek that’s great!” He said as he moved to Derek’s side of the booth and wrapped an arm around him.  “Right?”

Derek nodded as he wiped his eyes. “Yeah.  Absolutely.”  He sniffed a little.  “I’m sorry.  I still get a little emotional when I talk about it.”  He sat up straighter and pulled Stiles to him, burying his face in Stiles’ hair.  “Which is probably why I never talk about it.”

Stiles understood loss as much as anyone. “I don’t talk about my mom either.  I feel like…like…”  He shook his head and blew out a heavy breath.  “I feel like I’m dishonoring her but it’s just too hard you know?”  Derek nodded.  “Just know that you can talk to me or not talk to me about it anytime you want.  Ok?”

“Thank you.” Derek whispered and leaned in for a kiss.  “That goes for you too.”

Stiles smiled as he kissed him back. “You’re kind of awesome.”  Derek blushed and shook his head.  “Just take the compliment.”  Derek chuckled and gave in.  They stayed for a while talking then Derek drove Stiles home.  “You sure you don’t want to come in?”  Stiles asked as they stood on the front porch of the Stilinski house.

Derek growled a little as he slid his hands down to Stiles’ ass and squeezed. “There’s nothing that I’d love more than to come in but…” 

They were interrupted by the front door opening and Stiles’ dad walking out. “Hey!  You guys have a good time?”

 _“Dad!”_ Stiles whined.  “I’m too old for you to check up on me on the front porch.”

Derek laughed as John rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself son.  I got called in.”

Stiles hid his face in Derek’s shoulder. “Oh.”  He pulled back and looked at his father with concern.  “Everything ok?”

John nodded as he smiled at his son. “Yeah.  Parrish got some bad sushi or something so he’s not going to make it in.”

“Oh. Ok.”  Stiles pulled away from Derek to hug his dad.  “Be careful out there Pop.”

“Will do son.” He shook Derek’s hand.  “It was good seeing you Derek.  Hope it’s not the last time.”

Derek was smiling like crazy. “Me too sir.”

John said good night one more time and left for the station. Stiles rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as they watched his dad drive away.  They were quiet for a few seconds before he said.  “So…”

Derek manhandled him through the door, kicking it closed as he guided Stiles backwards towards the living room sofa. “Yes.”  Derek said as he shoved Stiles down onto the sofa and followed him. _“Stiles.”_

They groaned as their lips crashed into each other’s. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist as their tongues brushed against each other’s. _“Holy shit Der!”_ Stiles moaned as Derek kissed and bit down his neck.

The taste and smell of Stiles’ skin was driving Derek insane. “You smell and taste _so_ good Stiles.” 

Stiles felt Derek’s fangs as he nipped at his skin. “Fuck Derek.”  He pulled back and cupped his face.  “Show me.”  Derek sat up quickly and started pulling away.  “Derek.  Please.”  Stiles grabbed him before he could get too far.  “Don’t run from me please.”  Derek had his face hidden.  “I’m not scared.”

Derek hadn’t shown anyone his wolf since Kate, the woman that had killed most of his family. _“Stiles.”_    He sounded pained as he slurred around his fangs.  “I…I _can’t_ …”

“Ok.” Stiles said soothingly as he pulled Derek back to him.  “It’s ok.  Shh.”  He said as he ran his hands up and down Derek’s back.  “It’s ok.  I promise.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his face in his neck. They lay that way for a while, Stiles offering comfort and Derek happily taking it. 

“Thank you.” Derek finally said.

“Anytime.” Stiles said quietly into his hair. 

Derek pulled back and kissed Stiles softly. “How’d you know?”

“Besides the fangs poking out while we kissed?” Stiles smirked as Derek rolled his eyes and nodded.  “The son of a sheriff Der.  I used to steal his case files.  Beacon Hills has been full of supernatural people/events for as long as I can remember.”

Derek moved back and leaned against the other side of the sofa. “I never show my wolf anymore.”  Stiles could tell Derek needed the space so he could talk.  “Not since I was a kid.”  Derek told Stiles the story of Paige and then of Kate.  “She was beautiful and I was such a mess from losing Paige.  She was good at manipulation and she used my pain to seduce me.  I didn’t know she was from a family of hunters.  She talked me into giving up all of my family’s secrets.  One day when Laura and I were at school she set our house on fire.  We lost everyone, or at least we thought we had.  Our uncle Peter survived but he’s been comatose in an assisted living since it happened.”

“Jesus Derek.” Stiles was having a hard time processing everything Derek was saying.  He’d seen a lifetime of bad things in his father’s files but it was still hard to process that someone could have that much hate in them.  “I’m so sorry.”  Derek shrugged.  “Please don’t tell me that you think it’s your fault.”

Derek looked up with tears in his eyes. “It is my fault Stiles.  I let her in and she killed my family.”

Stiles moved to the end of the sofa and took Derek’s hands in his. “Derek, she killed your family because she was a psycho bitch that preyed on a vulnerable boy who had lost the love of his life.”  He cupped Derek’s face.  “I can tell you’re a good man.  Maybe a little grumpy but...”  Derek laughed and Stiles smiled softly.  “But it’s well deserved.”  He turned serious as he brushed his thumb over Derek’s cheek.  “Look Der, I’m not perfect and I will screw up at some point but I really want to see if this can go somewhere.”  Derek started to pull away but Stiles stopped him.  “I want it to go somewhere.  I want you to know that I will never do anything to hurt you.  I don’t care that you’re a wolf.”

“Stiles.” The younger man tried to interrupt him but Derek covered his mouth.  “Me being a wolf could be a danger to you.  Most hunters don’t care; they stick to the code but there are some that don’t.  You have to be absolutely sure that you want to do this.”

Stiles leaned in and kissed him quiet. “I’ve never been more sure of anything Derek.”

“Ok.” Derek said as Stiles continued to kiss him.  “Ok.”

Stiles climbed into his lap and they made out like that for a while. After such an emotional night, they ended up falling asleep on the sofa wrapped around each other.  John woke them up the next morning when he came home.  Stiles made them all breakfast and then Derek went home. 

A couple of days later Scott called. “Hey man.  How have you been?”

Stiles smiled a little at the awkwardness in Scott’s voice. “Things are good.  Derek and I had our first date night before last.  I really like him.”

“That’s great Stiles! You deserve the best.”  Scott meant it and Stiles could hear the sincerity.  “So I was wondering if you were busy for lunch today?”

Stiles and Derek had made tentative plans. “Derek and I talked about lunch.”  He wanted to give Scott a chance and maybe lunch alone would be the best start.  “But they weren’t concrete plans.  We could meet at our favorite diner.”

“Oh. Yeah.”  Scott’s voice filled with excitement.  “Yeah.  That would be great.”

Stiles looked at his watch as he jumped out of bed. “Give me about 30 minutes and I can meet you there.”

“Ok. Cool.”  Scott said before disconnecting their call.  He took a deep breath as he grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes.  “I can do this.”  He said to himself as he pulled out of his mom’s driveway and headed to the diner.

Stiles walked in to see Scott I sitting in the booth they used to occupy when they used to frequent the place. “Hey buddy!”  Stiles stood up and held out his hand.

Scott looked at him funny and pulled him into a hug. “It’s good to see you again.”  They took seats opposite each other and ordered their food.  “So uhh, what did you and Derek do on your date?”

Stiles was a little surprised by his question. “Oh.  Well, we went to the movies, Captain America.  Then I brought him here.”

“Cool.” Scott nodded along as Stiles talked a little more about the date.  “He sounds like a great guy.”

Stiles couldn’t hold back the smile. “He really is.”  He almost choked on his milk shake as he thought about that night in the bar.  “He’s by no means perfect but I think he just might be perfect for me.  So, when are we going to the double date with…?”

“Allison.” Scott grinned lopsidedly.  “Her name is Allison and we’re free this weekend if you guys are.”

Stiles sent Derek a text about the date and he was fine with the weekend. “Derek’s good with this weekend so yeah.”

“Awesome.” Scott tapped his glass against Stiles’. 

They talked about what they’d been doing over the last few years while they waited for their food. Scott had become a veterinarian like he had wanted to through high school.  Two years before he had taken over Dr. Deaton’s practice and it was thriving pretty well.  His girlfriend Allison was also a vet and operated their mobile clinic.

They spent a couple of hours catching up before Scott had to leave for an emergency call. Derek was sitting on the hood of his Camaro when Stiles pulled up to his dad’s house.  “Hey!  How was lunch?”

Stiles almost fell out of his Jeep to get to Derek. “Hey.”  He stepped between Derek’s legs and kissed him hungrily.  “God!  I have missed you.”

Derek held him tightly as they kissed a little more. “Missed you too.”  He murmured as he kissed down Stiles’ neck. 

They jumped apart when a horn blared. “Dad.”  Stiles chuckled as he pulled away to see his father pulling into the driveway.  “Hey Daddio!”  Stiles called out as his dad climbed out of his car.

“Son. Derek.  Good to see you.”  He was smiling fondly.  “You boys should probably take that…”  He waved his hand at them.  “…inside.  I don’t think old lady Hannagan’s ticker can handle the show.”

Derek and Stiles laughed as Derek slid off the hood of his car. “Come on gorgeous.”  Derek took Stiles’ hand and led him inside.

“I like him a lot.” John said to Stiles as they walked into the kitchen to get drinks.  “You should ask him to stay for dinner.”  He took a drink of his beer.  “I’m going to go take a shower, give you two a little time.  How about we order take out?”  Stiles nodded.  “I’m good with anything.”

“Sounds good Pop.” He hugged his dad.  “See you in a bit.”

Stiles took a couple of beers back to the living room. “Here ya go.”

Derek looked over his shoulder. “Where’s your dad?”

Stiles pointed up to the ceiling. “Shower.”  He sat down in Derek’s lap.  “He always takes one right when he gets home.”

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist. “So we have a few minutes?”  Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles nodded.  “Mmm.”  Derek set his beer on the table then did the same with Stiles’.  “I missed you today.”  He wrapped a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him into a kiss.

They used their time alone wisely. By the time John made it back downstairs Stiles had ordered dinner and found a baseball game for them to watch.  The three of them enjoyed enough Chinese food and beer for an army. 

When the game was over John stood up and stretched. “Alright boys.  Thank you for dinner and everything but I’m beat so I’m going to head to bed.”

“Night Pop.” Stiles stood up and hugged his dad.

“Night sir.” Derek stood up and shook his hand.

John disappeared to the upstairs and the guys settled back on the sofa. Stiles found a movie on Netflix and they cuddled up under a blanket.

After a little bit Stiles said. “I think Scott wants to do dinner and a movie but I think we should stick with dinner just in case.”

Derek nodded against his shoulder. “Ok.  If that’s what you think is best.”

“I do.” Stiles turned so he was facing Derek.  “I don’t know how this is going to go and I’d rather just do dinner.”

They made plans with Scott and Allison for Friday night at Beacon Hills’ only Italian restaurant. They walked in hand and hand to find Scott and Allison waiting on them.  “Hey guys!”  Stiles greeted as they walked up.

Scott was practically bouncing up and down. “Hey!”  He hugged Stiles and shook Derek’s hand.  “I’m so glad you guys could make it.”  He guided Allison closer.  “This is my girlfriend Allison.  Honey, this is Stiles Stilinski, we’ve known each other since we were kids and this is his friend Derek Hale.”

Allison was reaching out to shake Derek’s hand until Scott said his last name. “What?”

Derek looked back and forth between Stiles and Scott. “Uhh…”

“Your last name is Hale?” Allison looked like she’d seen a ghost as Derek nodded.  “Oh my god.  I’m sorry.  I can’t…”

She ran out the door and everyone stood there staring in confusion. “What the hell was that?”  Stiles said just as shocked as the others. 

“I…I don’t…know.” He ran out the door after her.

Stiles looked at Derek then at the door. “I’m sorry babe.  I don’t…I don’t know what’s going on.”

“It’s ok.” He tugged Stiles closer.  “Should we go after them or get a table in case they come back?”

Stiles thought for a minute before patting Derek’s chest. “How about you go ahead and get the table and I’ll go out and check on them?”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Derek kissed Stiles quickly before gently pushing him towards the door.  “Good luck.”

Stiles smiled back at his boyfriend. “Be right back.”  It didn’t take him long to find Scott and Allison.  They were standing by Scott’s car having a heated conversation.  “Hey guys?”  He said cautiously as he walked up.  “Everything ok?”

Stiles was surprised when Scott pulled Allison behind him. “Uhh.  Yeah.  Yeah buddy.  Everything is…fine.”

Stiles watched Allison wipe her eyes before stepping out from behind Scott. “I’m sorry.  I’m just umm…”  She laughed nervously.  “I’m just really nervous.  Scott talks about you all the time and I just want things to go well.”

Stiles didn’t need to be a werewolf to tell she was lying. “Well, everything is going to be fine.”  He motioned back towards the restaurant.  “Derek got a table if you guys want to come on back.”

It took a few seconds but they finally made their way back inside. The hostess led them to their table where Derek was waiting.  “Hey!”  He stood up as they approached.  “I hope this is ok.”

“Yeah.” Everyone else said as they sat down.

Derek could hear Allison’s racing heartbeat and smell fear and sadness. He pulled Stiles’ chair out and got a blinding smile and a thank you.  He took a seat next to his boyfriend and watched the young girl across from them.

Their server came and took their drink orders. Stiles didn’t like the tense awkward feeling settling over the table.  “I don’t know about you guys but I’d rather have dessert first.”

Scott laughed at his friend. “You were always about breaking the rules.”

Stiles laughed and shrugged. “What can I say?  My stomach likes to rule me and I _love_ dessert.”

Derek loved Stiles’ love for food. “I think I’ll order dessert first too.”

Stiles looked at him surprised. “You never eat dessert.  Like ever.”

Derek chuckled as he took Stiles’ hand and kissed it. “I know but you make me want to…live Stiles.”   He never talked about his feelings in front of people.  “You make me so happy and I haven’t been happy in a very long time.”

Stiles wiped his eyes. _“Derek.”_ He said with emotion as he leaned in and kissed him.  “You make me very happy too.”

Scott was happy for his friend even though he wasn’t comfortable with the display of affection. “You guys uhh…you look…good together.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek. “Thank you Scott.”  He could hear how difficult it was for Scott to say that.  “I think so too.”

Stiles was smiling like crazy and Derek couldn’t ruin the mood for him. “I agree.”  They continued talking while they ate.  “So Allison, Scott says that you guys run Deaton’s practice now?”  She nodded.  “That’s great.  Deaton was really important to Beacon Hills.”

She had been pretty quiet through most of dinner. “I really love it and it keeps me out of the family business.” 

“Oh really?” Derek picked up on her heart rate speeding up.  “What is the family business?”

Allison looked to Scott who gave her an encouraging nod. “Umm.  Well…”  She grabbed her glass and chugged half of it.  “I’m so sorry Derek.”  She began to cry and neither Derek nor Stiles understood why until she said.  “I didn’t know who you were until…”  She shuddered as she said.  “…until Scott said your last name.”  She was almost hysterical.  “I swear I didn’t know.  I’m not like them.  Like her.”

Derek looked to Stiles who shrugged then to Scott who looked nervous and a little scared. “What are you talking about?”

Allison took a deep breath and said. “My last name is…is Argent.”

Derek froze as he was taking a bite of his steak. “What?”

Stiles jumped up and spun on Scott. “What the hell?  Did you fucking know?”  Scott nodded reluctantly.  “And you brought her anyway?”

“Stiles! I swear…”  Scott jumped up and reached out for Stiles.  “I didn’t know until tonight.”

“Her psycho bitch aunt killed his entire family!” Derek was up now and grabbing Stiles. 

“Babe.” Derek tried to hold him, to calm him.  “Calm down.”

“Calm down?” Stiles pulled away.  “No!”  Stiles hissed as he pointed at his old friend and his girlfriend.  “How could you Scott?”

Scott was up now too with his hands raised pleadingly. “I swear I didn’t know!”

Stiles scoffed as his hands flailed. “Jesus.”  He ran his hand over his face.  “You’ve never been able to deal with the fact that I’m gay but I never thought you’d do something like this.”

“What?” Scott screeched.  “You…you think I did this on purpose?” 

Derek’s senses were overwhelmed with sadness, anger, and disgust. “We’re attracting attention.”  He said as he tried to place himself between Stiles and Scott.  “Maybe we should all sit down and talk calmly about this?”

“No!” Stiles yelled vehemently.  “He’s an asshole.”  He pointed at Scott.  “You’re an asshole.  The least you could’ve done was call and _say hey buddy I found out something important about my girlfriend’s family today, maybe we should talk before dinner,_ but no!  Just like always you only think of yourself.”  Stiles looked to Allison.  “No offense to you but you can’t exactly blame us for being upset.”  She shook her head.  “Maybe you’re not like your family.  Maybe you’re an ok person but Jesus.”  He ran his fingers through his hair.  “Fuck.”  He stood there for a moment trying to get himself together.  He looked back to Scott.  “I can’t believe you.  I wanted to…I _tried_ to believe you’d be different.  That _maybe_ you’d grown up but you haven’t.  This night was important to me. _Derek_ is important to me.”  Stiles smiled at Derek and received one in return.  “I think…no…I _know_ that I’ve fallen in love with him already and…and I…”

Derek grabbed him and kissed him passionately. “I love you too you idiot.”

When they broke apart they found Scott looking at them with disgust. “Do you _really_ have to do that in public?”

Even Allison was taken aback by it. “Scott!”

“What?” Scott scrunched up his face in disgust.  “Nobody wants to see that. It’s not…natural.”

Stiles sneered as he leaned over the table. “If my dad wasn’t the sheriff here I’d let him bend me over the table and fuck me to show you how little I care about what you think.”  Stiles laughed bitterly.  “I never should’ve believed that you’d changed.”

Derek pulled Stiles back. “Ok.  That’s enough Stiles.”  He turned him so he couldn’t see Scott.  “Go out to the car.  I’ll take care of things here and join you in a minute.  Ok?”  Stiles finally nodded.  “Ok.”  He kissed him again.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stiles said as he smiled. 

Derek watched Stiles leave before he turned back to the table. “I’m not going to apologize for him.  I’m not going to apologize for who we are.  For the fact that we love each other.”  Derek stood to his full height.  “Stiles was _so_ excited about the chance to revive the friendship he had with you.  You were like a brother to him.  You can’t accept who he is but you expect him to accept that you are with someone who’s family murdered an entire family of innocent people because they were different.  You are an asshole.  You’re immature and closed minded.  And you just lost the greatest person you could ever have had in your life.”  He took out his wallet and laid some money down.  “I hope it was worth it.”

Scott and Allison watched as Derek walked out of the restaurant. He found Stiles sitting on the hood of his car.  He pulled him off and into his arms.  “Let’s go to my place.”  He kissed him softly.  “I want to make you scream tonight.”

Stiles wrapped himself around Derek like a monkey. “Fuck yes.” 

Derek maneuvered Stiles into his car and drove like a mad man to his apartment. They finally made it to Derek’s bed after blow jobs on the sofa and sex on the stairs.  Both men were sated and happy, Stiles was draped over Derek’s chest.  “That was amazing.”

“Mmm. Hmm.”  Derek murmured as he lazily ran his hand up and down Stiles’ back.  “The best.”

Stiles ran his fingers in random patterns around Derek’s chest. “I’m so sorry about dinner.  I swear to God I didn’t know about Allison.”

Derek moved them so he was hovering over Stiles. “I know.”  He brushed the pad of his thumb over Stiles’ lips.  “I know.  Not all of the Argents are bad.  Chris, which is Allison’s father, testified against Kate and their father.  He’s a good guy, lives by the code.  I’m really sorry about Scott though.”

“Fuck him.” Stiles growled.

Derek scoffed and shook his head. “I know you hurt and angry right now so I won’t try to get you to talk about it.  But we should at some point.”  He kissed the tip of Stiles’ nose.   “Right now we’ll go with fuck him.”

Their trip home had been extended because their first client had to postpone for three weeks but now it was time to go back. They’d talked about it a few times but Derek had never really given a return date.  “When exactly do you have to go back?”  Stiles asked Derek during dinner one night.

Derek shrugged as he ate a piece of his steak. “I can go back whenever I want.”

The time they had spent together had been wonderful. Stiles was nervous about what would happen when they went back to New York though.  “So…umm…Well…I was…I was just…”

Derek chuckled and smiled fondly. “Stiles.”  He took his hand.  “I’m going back whenever you do.  I don’t exactly go around telling just anyone that I love them.”

“Der.” Stiles smiled fondly.  “Well, we’re supposed to be back in a week and a half for a meeting with our first client.”

Derek stole a piece of chicken from Stiles’ plate and Stiles smacked his hand. “Bad Sexywolf.”  Both laughed.

Derek put a piece of his steak on Stiles’ plate. “Better?”  Stiles nodded.  “Good.  So, I can pack up anytime and head back.  I think we should drive back.”

Stiles didn’t even have to think about it. “Sounds great to me.  I love road trips.”

Stiles and the gang’s first case was very successful so they were more than happy to send them work. Derek fell back into running the bar with only a few problems.  He found out while he was gone that one of his bartenders was stealing from him.  Once Danny worked out how he was doing it Derek had him arrested.  Being short a bartender had him working a lot but he didn’t mind, especially when Stiles stopped by to see him.

Stiles watched the guy Derek was waiting on flirt with him mercilessly. He took great pleasure in watching Derek turn him down.  He finally walked over to the bar, taking an empty spot near where Derek was working.

“Hey babe.” Derek said as he leaned over the bar and stole a kiss from Stiles.  The guy Derek was waiting on frowned deeply.

Stiles smiled like the Cheshire cat, doing his best not to stick his tongue out at the guy. “Hey yourself.  How’s it going tonight?”

Derek took the guy’s money as he talked. “Surprisingly busy for a Wednesday.  How was work today?”

“Busy as well.” Stiles said as he took a seat at the bar.  “We signed on three new clients today.  Ever heard of this little company called Target?” 

Stiles laughed at Derek’s choked reaction. “Uhh.  Yeah.  I think I _may_ have heard of them somewhere.”

“Well…” Stiles took a sip of the beer Derek sat in front of him.  “They had a security breach of their customers’ credit card information.  And even though they have in-house cyber security they hired us to run the investigation.”

Derek leaned over the bar and kissed him deeply. “Babe, that’s amazing.  I’m so happy for you guys.”

Stiles nodded in agreement as he swooned a little from Derek’s kiss. “Yeah.”  He licked his lips.  “I can’t believe it.  Just imagine the possibilities if we can figure this out for them.”

Derek waved Brian over to take his place then he tugged Stiles over to an empty table. “You guys are going to figure it out.  I say three days you’ll have all of your answers.”

Stiles could only hope they could get things solved as fast as Derek predicted. “When are you going to be able to head home?”

Derek looked around at the now dying crowd. “I should be able to go now.  Dave can close up.”

“Sounds great.” Derek’s apartment was just a few blocks away from the bar so they walked there.  “Did you eat dinner tonight?  I can throw something together for you.”

Derek led Stiles to the kitchen. “How about I make something for us?”  He opened the fridge.  “I can make a pizza.”  He started pulling things out.  “We’ve still got some of that pepperoni from the deli and some of the mozz.”  He turned around to find Stiles staring at him with a little smile on his face.  “What?”

Stiles felt his eyes sting a little. “You said _we’ve still got_.”  Derek shrugged and nodded, his ignorance at Stiles’ point very obvious.  “Oh Derek.”  Stiles rolled his eyes and walked the few feet to his adorable, oblivious boyfriend. 

Derek furrowed his brow at Stiles’ _you’re an idiot but you’re my favorite idiot_ tone.  “I hate it when you say my name like that.”  He said with his lip practically poking out.  Stiles kissed the pout right off his face.  “Can you just tell me what I said that’s got you all mushy?”

Stiles couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped. “Sure babe.”  He backed Derek up against the counter and pressed himself against him.  “It was nothing serious.”  Stiles chickened out as he looked into Derek’s eyes.  They had a really good thing going and he didn’t want to mess it up.

Derek frowned again. “What were you going to say?”  Stiles hid his face in Derek’s neck.  “Stiles?”  Derek pulled back and cupped Stiles’ face.  “What’s going on?”

His look was so tender that it broke Stiles. “I just love you.  Like a lot.”

Derek smiled so big it could’ve lit the city. “I love you like a lot too Stiles.”

Stiles attacked Derek’s mouth. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky.”  He ran his hands up Derek’s shirt as he kissed his neck.  “God!  You are amazing.”

Derek let his wolf out as he roared and backed Stiles against the opposite counter. “Do you have any idea how crazy you drive my wolf Stiles?”  Stiles shook his head.  “I’ve always had pretty good control.  It’s easier for born wolves.”  Derek dragged his nose up Stiles’ neck and licked a spot behind his ear.  “But when it comes to you…”  He gently bit Stiles’ lobe.  “…he prowls just under my skin. _Dying_ to mate with you.  To _claim_ you.  To make you mine _, ours_.”  Derek breathed into his ear as he licked the shell.

“Fuck Derek.” Stiles shuddered at his words.  “Do it.”  He gripped a handful of his hair hard.  “Do all of it.”  Derek ripped Stiles’ shirt open.  “Thank god you can sew!”  Stiles whined a little.  “This is my favorite shirt.”

Derek’s eyes were a beautiful yellow/gold when he looked up at Stiles. “I’ll sew them back on or I’ll buy you 10 more.”  Stiles could feel his claws gently scrape his skin.  “Do you trust me Stiles?”  Derek asked as he looked down to where his fingers were, at Stiles’ zipper.

Stiles groaned at the sensation of Derek’s claws scraping below his bellybutton. “You know I do.  I trust you with my life Derek.”

 _“Stiles.”_ Derek sounded almost pained.  He popped the buttons on Stiles’ jeans and eased the zipper down as he kissed his way down Stiles’ stomach, dropping to his knees.  “You are so beautiful Stiles.”  He brushed his face across Stiles’ bare stomach.  They’d had sex many times but Derek had never let his wolf out. 

Stiles knew Derek was fighting it, he could feel him vibrating from it. “Come on babe.”  He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, scratching lightly.  “You don’t have to hide from me and I know you won’t hurt me.”  He pulled Derek up so they were looking eye to eye.  “Show me.”  Derek bent his head and let his Beta form take over.  He hesitated for a second before he looked up, yellow eyes glowing, fangs showing.  “So beautiful.”  Stiles whispered as he ran his fingers over Derek’s transformed face.  “Gorgeous.”  He gently pulled Derek into a kiss _. “Kiss me.  Please.”_

Derek had been holding back for fear of hurting Stiles. The pleading in Stiles’ voice broke him though.  He leaned down and kissed Stiles softly, slowly for fear of hurting him with his fangs.  Both men groaned from the pleasure. _“Wanna be inside you Stiles.”_ Derek murmured as he moved his kisses down Stiles’ neck.

 Stiles writhed under him as he gently bit and licked.  “Please Der.”  Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around his lover.  “Please.  Take me.  Claim me.”

 _“Yes.”_ Derek growled and hissed. _“Fucking perfect.”_ He ran his nose up Stiles’ neck breathing in his scent. _“Never…”_ Derek was trying to clear his head so he could focus.  _“Never been so lost on anyone before Stiles. My wolf and I need you so bad but I don’t want to hurt you.”_

Stiles pulled Derek’s shirt off then moved to Derek’s pants. “You won’t hurt me babe.  You’re in control.”  He pulled Derek’s jeans down as far as he could.  “I wanna see you.”

Derek moved off Stiles and stood by the sofa. Stiles sat up and took his own clothes off as he watched Derek undress.  Derek had never felt more exposed.  Stiles was looking at him like no one else ever had.  “Tell me what you’re thinking.”  He said as he pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor.

“I’m thinking…” Stiles said softly as he kicked his pants to the side.  “…that you are the most…”  Stiles caressed Derek’s face.  “...beautiful person I have ever seen.”  He trailed his fingers down Derek’s neck, shoulders, and chest.  “I love you Derek.”

Derek’s heart was pounding as he listened to Stiles. Every word was true, his steady heart beat reveling it. _“Stiles.”_ He said reverently.  “I…”  He let out a choked whimper.  “I love you too.  So much.”  He reached up and cupped Stiles’ cheek.  “I never thought I’d have this.  Not after…”

Stiles didn’t need him to finish. _Not after Kate_ was what he couldn’t say.  Kate Argent had used and abused Derek then killed almost his entire family.  “I will never hurt you Derek.  You are safe with me.”

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles closer. “I know.  I trust you.”

Stiles took his hand. “Come on.”  He led Derek to the bedroom.  “Let me take care of you.”

Derek’s wolf had calmed and he was back to his human form. “Ok.”

“Lay down.” Stiles said as he gently pushed Derek back onto the bed.  “You’re so beautiful.”  Stiles coaxed Derek up onto the bed so he had room to spread him out.  “I’m going to take care of you Derek.”  He slowly kissed his way up Derek’s body.  “I’m going to show you what it’s like to really be loved.”

Derek held his breath as Stiles started worshipping his body. _“StilesStilesStiles.”_ He chanted his lovers name like a prayer.  _“More. Please.”_

Stiles had been mapping every inch of Derek’s skin above his hips with his lips. “I’ll give you everything.  I promise.”  Stiles whispered against his skin.  “Can I?”  He looked up at Derek as he hovered over his hard cock.

 _“God yes! Please.”_   Derek groaned as he felt Stiles’ breath blow over him. _“Please Stiles.”_

Derek had told Stiles many times that scent was important to wolves. Stiles buried his nose in the patch of hair at the base of Derek’s cock and inhaled.  “God Der.”  His lover smelled amazing.  “You’re so perfect.”

Derek and his wolf rumbled. The thought of Stiles embracing such a big part of who he was drove both man and wolf crazy _. “Fuck Stiles.  You have no idea what that does to me.”_   He arched his back and death gripped the sheets.

“You smell so good babe.” Stiles started a trail of kisses, licks, and little nips up to Derek’s left hip.  “Taste good too.”  He continued his trek to the other side.  “Fuck.  So good.”  Stiles hummed as he ran his lips up Derek’s throbbing, leaking cock.  He’d seen a few in his life and Derek’s was by far the most beautiful.  “Where’s the lube babe?”  He chuckled as he looked up to find Derek flailing a little as he fought to get it out of the bedside drawer.  He finally got a hand around it and tossed it down to Stiles.  “I’m going to open you up real slow while I suck your beautiful cock.  You ready for that?”  He watched Derek nod frantically.  “That’s good.  Really good.”  He moved up and kissed Derek passionately before kissing his way back down to do what he promised.

Derek gasped as Stiles licked the head of his cock before swallowing him down. Stiles hummed at the taste of Derek.  “Oh god.”  Derek groaned as he ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair and gripped gently.  “Feels so good.”

Stiles covered his fingers with lube as he slowly took Derek all the way to his base. He found that there were a lot of firsts with Derek.  Stiles had always loved giving blow jobs but not as much as he loved blowing Derek.  There were so many reasons why but the most important was how Derek responded to it.  He was always so controlled with every other aspect of his life except when he was with Stiles.

Stiles slowly worked his fingers in one at a time, opening Derek up. He was eventually three deep and Derek was begging him.  “I need you in me Stiles.  Please.”

Stiles pulled off with a little pop. “I’m already in you.”  He said softly as he kissed Derek’s stomach.  “And god do you feel good around me.  So tight, so willing.”

“Fuck Stiles.” Derek growled as he grabbed him and pulled him up so he could kiss him.  “I need your dick in me right fucking now.”  He kissed him hard again.  “Please.”

Stiles slowly pulled his fingers out then covered his aching cock in lube. “Gonna feel so good to be inside you Derek.  It always does.”  And then a thought struck him.  “I want you to ride me Derek.”  Stiles laid down on the bed and guided Derek over top of him.  He ran his hands slowly up and down Derek’s thighs as he settled.  “As much as I love having you inside me, getting the chance to be inside you…”  He continued to massage Derek’s thighs.  “…God it’s going to be amazing.”

Derek shuddered as he settled across Stiles’ hips. “I’ve never done this with anyone else.”  Stiles raised an eyebrow.  “Switched.”  Derek said quietly.  “It’s not really in our nature to do that.”  He ran his hands over Stiles’ chest.  “We have to really trust the other person to submit.”

Stiles’ heart swelled. “I’m honored that you and your wolf trust me.”  He pulled Derek down into a kiss.  “I promise I will do everything in my power to never hurt you.” 

While they were kissing, Derek reached back and took Stiles’ hard cock in his hand. “I know.”  He slowly slid down until Stiles was fully sheathed inside him.  “Oh god.”  Derek said huskily as he rested his head on Stiles’ chest, adjusting to the feeling.  “Feels so good Stiles.  Feel so _full_.”

Stiles gritted his teeth as Derek settled himself. _“Fuck Derek.”_ He groaned as he revealed in the feeling of being inside Derek.  “God I want to move Der.  I know you’re not ready but…but…”  He groaned deeply as Derek rocked his hips. _“Oh fuck.”_

Derek sat up and rocked his hips back and forth. _“Stiles!”_ He cried out as he rocked.  “Didn’t know it felt this good.”  He began to move faster as he rested his hands on Stiles’ chest.  “’m glad I waited.  I’m glad you’re the first.”

“Me too.” Stiles managed to pant out as Derek sped up more.  “Jesus Derek, you feel amazing.”

It didn’t take long for Stiles to meet his thrusts and there was no sound in the room but their moans and skin against skin. “Close Stiles.”  Derek said as his movements stuttered.  “So close.”

“Me too.”  Stiles thrust up into Derek as he began stroking Derek’s leaking cock.

Derek put his hand over Stiles’.  “No.  Please.  Wanna…”  He thrust down hard and howled.  “Wanna cum just from your cock.”

Stiles flipped them over and thrust hard and fast into his lover.  “Yeah.  Yeah.  Cum for me.”  He buried his face in Derek’s neck as he pounded into him harder and faster.  “I’m gonna cum Der, don’t want to without you.”

“Now.”  Derek cried out as he shot all over his chest. _“Stiles.”_

Stiles buried himself deep in Derek as he came. _“Der.”_ He shook hard as he pulsed one last time and collapsed on Derek.  “Shit.”

Derek laughed as he pulled Stiles up for a kiss.  “My thoughts exactly.”

Stiles finally moved over so he was lying beside Derek.  “You ok babe?”

Derek cupped his face and kissed him.  “Perfect.  You?”

Stiles hummed as he kissed him back. “Perfect too.” 

After a while Stiles’ stomach growled so they headed to the kitchen to make the pizza Derek had offered earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the house I imagined for Derek and Stiles. 
> 
> https://www.zillow.com/homes/for_sale/White-Plains-NY/house_type/69552819_zpid/34819_rid/5-_beds/3-_baths/41.074951,-73.699809,40.977176,-73.809672_rect/12_zm/1_fr/?

Stiles couldn’t ask for anything more; the company was doing well and so was life with Derek. It had been six months since they started dating and they had been talking about moving in together.  Neither felt like they had to rush into it though.  The question was whose place would they move into or would they find a new place.

They were relaxing on Derek’s sofa when he said. “We’ve been tossing around where to live.”  Stiles nodded into his chest.  “So I was thinking we should find a new place.  You’re friends are great but your place is pretty full and I love my apartment but it’s not…it’s not big enough for a family.”  He felt Stiles gasp.  “I know we haven’t talked about it but…”  He kissed the top of Stiles’ head.  “…you’re it for me.  And I want a family one day.  But if you don’t…”

Stiles flipped around and kissed him quiet. “You big sap.”  He felt tears prick his eyes.  “You’re the sappiest sap that’s ever sapped.”

Derek laughed as he kissed him quiet. “You’re an idiot.”  He sighed happily.  “What do you think though?”

“I love the idea.” Stiles said sincerely.  “You’re it for me too, so we should definitely find a place together.”

Derek smiled like an idiot. “Great!  I’ll call my realtor.”

The next morning Derek called her and she started searching for a house outside the city for Derek and Stiles. The gang headed back to Beacon Hills for another visit.  They were meeting Stiles’ dad for dinner when they ran into Scott and Allison apparently having an engagement dinner with Scott’s mom.  Allison looked sad and Scott tried to look indifferent but Derek could smell his despair.

John watched Scott with a heavy heart. He hated that he couldn’t accept Stiles but he couldn’t be happier for his son.  “I’m so happy for you son.”  He said as he hugged him tight.  “You’ve got the company you’ve always wanted and a pretty amazing guy in your life.”  He smiled at Derek and shook his hand.  “Thanks for making my son happy.”

Derek blushed under the praise. “He makes it easy sir.”  He looked to Stiles.  “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Their table was near Scott and Allison’s. Stiles wouldn’t give Scott the satisfaction of looking at them.  Derek traded a sad smile with Allison but he wouldn’t look at Scott either.  John smiled and spoke to Melissa and Allison but only gave Scott a nod.  He was so disappointed in his behavior but he was an adult.

John had never seen his son look happier. “So tell me about your new place.”  He said as they ordered drinks and looked at the food menu.

Stiles bounced happily in his seat as he talked about it. “Derek has a great realtor, Anna, and she found this beautiful house for us.  Oh my god Dad!  It’s so beautiful.”  He pulled up pictures on his phone.  He went through every renovation they’d done.  “The master bedroom was this light yellow color.  It didn’t do the room any justice.  We changed all of the colors but didn’t have to do too much else.”

Derek loved Stiles’ word vomit sometimes, especially when he talked about the house. “We have a study that Stiles’ can use to work from home and there’s a room that we can turn into a playroom for when we do have kids.”

John knew Stiles was serious about Derek from the very beginning. “Sounds like you guys are doing a lot of future thinking.”  Both nodded.  “That’s great.  So maybe one day I’ll have some grandkids to spoil?”

Derek and Stiles were surprised at the question. Stiles nodded as he looked at his dad.  “Uhh.  Yeah Pop.”  He looked to Derek.  “We umm…we’ve been talking about it.  That’s one of the reasons why we got the house.”

John smiled with pride. “You two.”  He raised his glass.  “I’m really happy for you two.  Congratulations!”

“Thanks Dad.” Stiles said as his voice cracked and tears rolled down his cheeks.  “We can’t wait for you to see your room.  I think you’re going to love it.”

Their food finally came and they continued to talk about the house and both of their businesses. Derek had made his manager a partner in the bar so he could step away from the day to day running of it.  He was also looking at a restaurant to buy in White Plains. 

As they were walking out John said. “I expect the two of you and the others at the house tomorrow night for dinner.”

Stiles hugged his dad tight. “Yes sir.  I’ll let them all know.”

The next night they found themselves spread out around the backyard at John’s house. John and Derek were working the grill and Stiles was making sure everything else stayed filled.  He forgot what it was like having cookouts at his dad’s. 

Derek waved at him from behind the grill and Stiles smiled. He couldn’t believe this was his life.  The company of his dreams, amazing friends, and the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.  He walked over and wrapped an arm around Derek.  “Hey babe.  Having fun?”

“Of course.” Derek murmured as he leaned into Stiles.  “Your dad’s great.  I knew he supported you but I guess I wasn’t really sure if he really liked me.  He kind of treats me like I’m his son too.”

Stiles scoffed and shook his head. “Well yeah you big dope.”  Derek raised an eyebrow.  “You’re amazing.  Why wouldn’t he?”  Derek shrugged.  “Der.”  He cupped his boyfriend’s face.  “I know you’ve had some of the worst relationship experiences anyone could ever go through but you’re safe with us.”

Derek smiled softly and nodded. “I know.  I really do and I’m so thankful to have you.”

Stiles’ face split with a wide grin. “Aww babe.  I can’t tell you how lucky I know I am.”

John cleared his throat and they looked up. “You two are a little gross.”  He laughed at Stiles’ shocked look.  “Why don’t you take a break for a bit Derek.”

Stiles pulled Derek away and whispered in his ear. “Wanna sneak up to my old room and make out?”

 _“Stiles.”_ Derek whined and closed his eyes tight.  “That is a very bad idea.”  He opened his eyes to find Stiles looking at him pleadingly.  “That look is not fair.”

“Aww.” Stiles whined this time.  “Come on Der.”  He knew no one else there could hear what they were saying.  “I never got lucky up there when I was a kid.  Come on!”  He whined again as he bounced up and down.

Derek rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the house. “You are ridiculous.”

They made their way up to Stiles’ old room. Stiles pushed Derek against his door and dropped to his knees after the door closed.  “Thank god you have freaky werewolf hearing so we won’t get caught.”  He quickly opened up Derek’s jeans and pulled them along with his boxer briefs halfway down his thighs.  “God!”  He buried his face in Derek’s groin and inhaled.  “You’re amazing.”

Derek tangled both hands in Stiles’ hair and arched against him. “Oh god Stiles.”  He panted as Stiles kissed, licked, and sucked him to hardness.  “Fuck.”  He groaned as Stiles took him deep into his warm mouth.  “I thought…”  He licked his lips and swallowed hard as his head thudded back against the door.  “I thought _you_ wanted to get lucky?”

Stiles hummed as he pulled off of Derek and looked up at him. “I am getting lucky babe.  Your cock is so beautiful.”  He licked the head and suckled on the tip gently before pulling off and saying.  “It fills my mouth up so perfectly.”  He licked and sucked again.  “Fills my ass up.  Makes me so fucking needy.”  He repeated the licking and sucking.  “Makes me cum so hard.”  He took Derek all the way again and began to work him furiously.

Derek bit back his cries of pleasure at Stiles’ dirty talk. “Your fucking filthy mouth.”  He pulled a little on Stiles’ hair as he thrust into his mouth.  “I’m going to fill it with my cum.”  He continued with his little thrusts as Stiles moaned around him.  “Fuck yeah.”  He bucked hard as Stiles swallowed around him.  “I’m gonna cum Stiles.”  Stiles slapped his ass and deep throated him.  “Oh fuck!”  Derek cried out as he bucked one last time and shot down Stiles’ throat.

Stiles pulled away and leaned his forehead against Derek’s thigh. His lips were swollen and his jaw ached pleasurably from making his lover cum. _“Derek.”_ He breathed out and that’s when Derek smelled Stiles in the air. 

He looked down to see Stiles holding himself and a puddle of cum on the floor between his feet. “That’s fucking hot.”  He growled as he pulled Stiles to his feet and kissed him harshly.  “So hot.”

“Mmm.” Stiles murmured against Derek’s lips.  “Was perfect Der.  So perfect.”

They stayed like that until Derek heard someone walking up the stairs. They got dressed quickly and were sitting on Stiles’ bed when the door opened.  “I was wondering where you two disappeared to.”  Stiles’ dad said as he peaked in.  “Everything ok?”

Stiles smiled up at his dad. “Yeah.  Of course Pop.  We were just taking a minute to ourselves.”

Derek stood up and pulled Stiles to his feet. “We were just on our way back down.”

“Ok.” John said with a little smirk.  “Well, when you come back through the kitchen will you grab the other tray of meat?  I’ll grab more chips and drinks.”

“No problem Pop.” Stiles said as he took Derek by the hand and led him back downstairs. 

They grabbed everything and went back out to the grill. Stiles’ dad came back out a few minutes later with a few more things.  His deputies had been coming by off and on all day long.  Stiles was so proud of his father and the respect that he received from his employees. 

Much to his surprise Allison showed up. He harbored no ill feeling towards her and welcomed her with a warm smile.  “Hey!”  He looked around expecting to see Scott.

“He’s not with me.” She said quietly.  “Stiles, I’m so sorry that he’s an idiot.”  Derek walked up and she looked at him nervously until he smiled a little.  “I’m so sorry for what my aunt did to you and your family Derek.  I only recently found out what our family business is.  I can’t even wrap my head around it really much less think about killing people because they are different.”

Derek reached out and squeezed her shoulder. “Allison, I know you’re not like your aunt and grandfather.  As Stiles calls it _my freaky werewolf senses_ can read chemo signals.  I can sense any emotion.”

Stiles smiled proudly. “I know our initial meeting went horribly and I am sorry for that.  I wasn’t angry with you.  I was angry at Scott and the situation and I’m sorry.”

“No Stiles.” Allison cut him off.  “I’m sorry.”  She wrung her hands as she talked.  “I had no idea that Scott was…was…”

“Homophobic?” Derek and Stiles said in unison and she nodded.

“His mother is such an accepting woman.”  She smiled a little.  “She talks about you all the time.  How proud she is of you.”

Stiles blushed a little, Melissa was like second mother to him.  “She was there for us after my mom passed.  She’s great woman.”

“Are you hungry?” Derek said to break the mood.

Allison took a few steps back and looked over her shoulder like she was going to make a run for it. “I should probably…”

Derek waved her off. “Don’t be silly.  Come on.”  He led her towards the food.  “We’ve got plenty and I know John would love to see you too.”

Stiles followed behind and wiped his eyes as he watched Derek be the best man he could ever know. He caught up quickly and said.  “Yeah.  My dad would love to see you.”

“Allison!” John called out as they approached the food table.  “It’s so good to see you.”  He walked out from behind the grill and hugged her and if she held on a little longer no one said anything.  John pulled away and kissed her forehead.  “Grab a plate.”

Allison finally gave in and made a plate of food then Stiles led her around introducing her to everyone. She stayed for a couple of hours before saying she had to go meet Scott.  “I just don’t know what to do Stiles.”  Allison said sadly.  “I know he’s not a bad person.”

Stiles felt for Allison. He’d known Scott since they were kids and up until he came out they’d never had any issues.  “I don’t know what to say Allie.”  He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  “I’ve known him for so long and I never would have thought he was homophobic.”

“He won’t talk to me about it.” She said sadly with a small shrug.  “I’ve tried and tried but he just won’t.”  She seemed to debate something for a few seconds.  “My best friend, Kira, she’s like a sister to me and she’s a lesbian.  She’s married to this amazing woman named Caroline.  They have two beautiful children and I need them at my wedding.  Kira’s going to be my Maid of Honor.”  Stiles watched sympathetically as she wrung her hands.  “Stiles.”  She sighed.  “Scott doesn’t know.  They live in London and he’s never met them.  I’m afraid of how he will react.”

Stiles’ stomach twisted. “Allie, I know you love him.  Hell, I still love him even after everything.  But are you sure this is something that you can live with?”

She was too smart to ask what he meant. “I don’t know Stiles.  I thought I could…”  She waved a hand around.  “…change him.  Or at least get him to be less…just less I guess.”  She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath, holding back tears.  “I don’t know what to do.”

Stiles pulled her into a hug and ran a hand up and down her back. “I’m so sorry.”  He held her a little tighter as she shook from sobbing.  “God Allison.  I’m so sorry.”

Derek had been watching and listening from across the yard. He made his way over and offered as much comfort as he could.  Neither could really give her advice because the fall out would be epic.  As it was Stiles was sure that he’d get a visit from his ex-best friend.

“I should get going.” Allison sniffled as she stepped away with a sad smile.  “Thank you.  Both of you for listening.”  She accepted a napkin from Derek and wiped her eyes.  “For the record, Scott is an idiot.”

Both men chuckled and Stiles said. “Things may not be good between me and Scott but if you need me…”

Derek interrupted him. “ _Us_.  If you need _us_ for anything all you have to do is call.  We’ll be here for at least a week or two.”  He took her phone and programmed their numbers.  “You can call us anytime day or night.”

“Thank you.” Allison choked out as she took her phone back.  “Again, I’m so sorry about everything.”

They walked her to her car then went back to the party. John draped an arm over each of their shoulders.  “You’re good men and she’s lucky to have you both as friends.”

Derek blushed like crazy and thank him quietly while Stiles crowed. “We are, aren’t we?”  John smacked him in the back of the head.  “Oww Pop.  Rude.”  Derek and John laughed as Stiles rubbed the back of his head with a pout.  “I wish we could help her.”

Derek nodded in agreement. “Me too but I think it’s best if we stay as far away from this as possible.  I get the feeling he’ll blame you if she calls things off.”

Little did Derek know how he was predicting the future. Three nights later they were out doing a little shopping before meeting Stiles’ dad for dinner. 

“You son of a bitch!” They heard as Stiles was being spun around and punched in the face.

Stiles was so caught off guard that he landed on his ass. “What the…?”  He looked up to find Derek pinning Scott to a wall with his arm over his throat and growling at him.  “Derek no!”  Stiles fumbled his way up from the ground and grabbed Derek’s arm.  “Please.  Don’t give him the satisfaction.”

Derek’s eyes were glowing yellow and he was half shifted. “He hurt you.”

“I’m fine.” Stiles flailed as he touched Derek’s arm.  “Please.  Just let him go.”

Derek released him and stepped back. Scott sucked in a heaving breath as he croaked.  “You asshole!  She left me because of you.”

Stiles wasn’t at all surprised at the news but he said. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Derek stood between them still half shifted as a warning to Scott. “Allison.”  His voice was coming back to him.  “She left me because of you!”  He yelled and lunged towards Stiles.

Stiles jumped between them using all of his strength to try and hold Derek back. “Do you have a fucking death wish?”  He hissed at his ex-best friend.  “Derek could fucking kill you!”  He looked over his shoulder and Derek who was snapping his jaws and growling like crazy.  “Derek please!”  He turned and cupped Derek’s face.  “Derek, look at me.”  It was a fight against his instincts but he looked at his mate.  “He’s not going to hurt me.  You’ve got to reign it in babe.  For me.  Please.”

It took a few heaving breaths before Derek shifted back and nodded. “For you.”

Scott was bent over with his hands on his knees sucking in deep breaths when Stiles turned around. “She called off the wedding and broke up with me because of you!”  Stiles almost felt bad for Scott.  “You brainwashed her!”

Stiles laughed bitterly. “You really are an idiot. _You_ are the problem Scott.  No one else but you.” Stiles threw his hands in the air.  “You threw away a lifelong friendship because I like dick!  The love of your life would rather lose you than have you meet and offend her best friend because she’s gay.”  Stiles sighed and shook his head.  “What the hell happened to you man?  Is losing everything really worth carrying around a stupid hate because someone loves someone different than you?”

“It’s not natural!” Scott yelled.  “It’s not natural.”  He sounded like the fight was draining out of him.

Stile scoffed and got in his face. “You self-righteous prick!”  He shoved him hard into the wall.  “Who the hell are you to decide what’s _natural_ or not?”

Derek grabbed Stiles this time. His body language and scent told Derek he was going to snap at any moment.  “Stiles.  Remember what you said about not giving him the satisfaction.”  Derek murmured in his ear as he held him against his chest.  “You’ll never get him to see and you’d only be hurting yourself to try to.”

Stiles growled as he said. “Stay away from me and my family and I swear to god, if I find out you’re harassing Allison in any way…”  He left it open ended but the intent was clear.

Derek guided him down the block a little before he pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry Stiles.”  He held him tightly even though Stiles tried to fight it.  “It’s ok.  Shh.  It’s ok.”  Even though Stiles tried to deny that he was no longer affected by the loss of Scott’s friendship Derek could tell otherwise.  Stiles eventually calmed and Derek said.  “You should call Allison and make sure she’s ok.”

Stiles nodded into Derek’s chest as he pulled out his phone. Derek continued to guide them along as they made their way to the diner they were meeting John at.  Stile had a hushed conversation with Allison as he leaned into Derek for comfort.  She was a wreck and Stiles’ heart broke for her.  He promised that he and Derek would come by the next morning to check on her before he hung up.

Derek stopped them just outside the diner and turned Stiles to face him. “How’s your face?”  He gently cupped his cheek and ran the pad of his thumb over the already forming bruise.  “Does it hurt bad?”

Stiles’ eyelids fluttered closed at Derek’s touch and he shook his head. “'s fine.”  He said quietly.  “I had worse from lacrosse.”

Derek leaned in and kissed the bruise softly. “Your dad should be here soon.  What do you want to tell him?”

“The truth.” Stiles said as he nuzzled into Derek.  “I don’t want him to even think for a second that you did this.  Besides, with the crowd we had watching that train wreck I’m sure he already knows.”

Seconds later his dad screeched to a halt in front of them and jumped out of his cruiser. “Son are you ok?”

Stiles smiled sadly as he pulled his dad into a hug to keep him from seeing his face. “I’m fine Dad.”

John pulled away and cupped his face. “That little bastard.  After everything…”  He trailed off and moved towards his car.  “I’m taking his ass in for assault.  He’s not getting away with this!”

“No Dad!” Stiles pleaded and grabbed his father.  “Don’t.  It’s not worth it.”  John tried to pull away.  “Please.”

Against his better judgement John agreed not to arrest Scott but promised to pay him a visit and make him regret the day he was born. “Why don’t we go inside and get that dinner we planned on?”  Derek said, trying to help Stiles.

“Yeah. Come on Pop.”  Stiles said with an easy smile.  “I might even let you have some curly fries.”

John couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. “Sometimes I think you forget who the parent is here.”

“Nope.” Stiles said as he one arm hugged his dad.  “I know exactly who it is and I promised mom I’d take care of you.  So…” 

John let a tear roll down his cheek. “She’d be so proud of you son.”

“You too Pop.” Stiles’ voice cracked as he spoke.

Derek could smell the sadness and it made him miss his family even more. They got a booth and ordered their food.  Melissa called John as their food was arriving.  Derek could hear her crying and apologizing to John.  He assured her that he had no issue with her but that he was going to put the fear of God into Scott.  Melissa was embarrassed about her son’s behavior and understood.  She asked John to apologize to Stiles for her too.

John passed the message to Stiles. “She’s really torn up about this.”  He let a few seconds pass before he said.  “Derek, can you get anything off of him?”

It was well known that his kind could sense chemo signals. “No sir.”  Derek closed his eyes and concentrated on the times he’d been around Scott.  “Nothing beyond his dislike and now his anger for what happened with Allison.”  He opened his eyes and found both father and son staring at him.  “I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful.”

“Not your fault son.” John waved him off with a smile. 

After that their dinner topics turned to happier ones and they ended up laughing so much their stomachs hurt. Derek paid for dinner and they walked outside to say goodnight.  John was on night shift so he had to go back to work.

“Be careful Pop.” Stiles said as he hugged him and they watched him drive away.

They made their way to the loft Derek still had. “Have you ever thought about moving back here?”  Stiles asked as he toed off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

“No.” Derek said honestly as he followed him.  “Not really.  After everything…after moving to New York, I don’t know if I could live here permanently again.”  He took the beer that Stiles offered.  “What about you?”

“Hmm.” Stiles thought it over as he took a sip of his beer.  “I don’t think so.  Too many memories for me as well.  If something ever happens to my dad…”

Derek kissed him quiet. “Nothing’s going to happen to him.  But _if_ it did you know he has a place with us.”

Stiles smiled lovingly at Derek. “Yeah.”  Derek had made sure that a room at their new place was decorated just for John.  No one else would be allowed to use it.  “You’re the best you know.”  Derek blushed and shrugged.  “I love you.”

“Mmm.” Derek moaned as he kissed Stiles.  “I love you too.”

They made out a little in the kitchen before heading off to shower and then bed. They had breakfast with the gang the next morning and of course everyone had questions about why Stiles had a black eye. 

He had mostly forgotten about it until Lydia hissed and reached for his face. “What the hell Stiles?”

Stile sighed and brushed her hand away. “Scott.”  He said and everyone looked appropriately outraged.  “Allison called off the wedding and broke up with him.”  He motioned towards his face.  “He blames me.”

“That’s fucking ridiculous!” Danny, the normally quiet one, raged.  “How dare he?”  He jumped up and headed for the door.  “Gonna teach his ass…”

He was cut off by Stiles. “Danny!”  He called out and his friend turned around.  “Please don’t.”  He walked over and gripped his friend’s shoulders.  “Please.  For me.”  Danny opened his mouth to argue and Stiles shook his head.  “It’s not worth it.  He’s not going to change.”  He looked around at his friend’s.  “We’ve all known him since we were kids.  You all know how stubborn he is.”

Danny pulled Stiles into a hug. “I’m so fucking sorry Stiles.”

Stiles chuckled and patted his back. “It’s ok big guy.”  He pulled back and lightly tapped Danny on the cheek.  “I accepted his stupidity a long time ago.”

Everyone settled and went to work in the kitchen making breakfast. Their breakfast reminded Derek of meals with his pack, a pack his missed terribly.  His sisters were out of town with their families.  Erica and Boyd lived in Hawaii and were only able to make it home a few times a year.  Jackson was in London with his family.  His transition hadn’t gone very well and he’d left town to get help from a pack that Derek’s family was aligned with.  Jackson along with two brother’s Liam and Theo had fallen victim to Derek’s psychotic uncle Peter.  He’d gone feral a few years back and started attacking kids.  Theo and Liam had come to New York for a while so that Laura could teach them but then had gone back to California with her permission.  They were in college; Liam at Berkeley and Theo at Stanford.  Derek couldn’t be more proud of them if he had turned them himself. 

The next big holiday was Thanksgiving and they were all going to be together.  Derek couldn’t be happier about Stiles and his pack finally meeting.  They were on their way back to New York when Stiles brought it up.  “I want to fly my dad out for Thanksgiving.  I’ve never spent one without him and I really want him to see our place.”

Derek smiled as he took Stiles’ hand.  “Our place.”  He kissed his hand.  “I really like the sound of that and I think it’s a great idea.  I want both of you to meet my pack.”

Stiles bounced in his seat at the idea.  “Absolutely!  I can’t wait.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was elbow in deep planning for a massive Thanksgiving meal with half of the guests being werewolves. Derek had contacted his pack members; they were all excited to meet his mate.  With 17 people coming they were so glad that they’d bought a big house.  Stiles’ friends had their own places close by so they didn’t have to worry about housing them. They had also been busy with getting ready for the grand opening of Derek’s new pizzeria.  The previous owners had kept it immaculate so they’d only had to throw on a fresh coat of paint and buy new furniture.  The hardest part was giving it a new name.

It was driving Stiles crazy. “Just name it Hale’s Pizzeria!”  He threw his hands up in frustration.

“It’s not very creative Stiles.” Derek grumbled as he threw a pillow at his lover.  “A restaurant should have an imaginative name.”

Stiles stuck his finger up in the air as he said. “No _dear_!”  He said the pet name sarcastically.  “A restaurant should have amazing food.  No one gives a damn about the name.  They care more about quality service and food.”

This was the same argument they’d been having for weeks. Derek fell back on their bed and groaned.  “Fine!”  He sighed.  “I really wanted to name it after you somehow but…”

Stiles threw himself on top of Derek and cooed. “Aww!  Babe!  That’s so cute.”

Derek shoved him off but rescued him from falling off the side of the bed. “It’s not meant to be _cute_.”  He gritted out.  “I just…”  He waved his hand around.  “I had the bar before you, before _us_.  I just wanted to do something…to name it something…important.”

Stiles’ stomach fluttered. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t know.  We’ll think of something.”  He cuddled up against Derek and laid his head on his chest.  “Are you ready for Thanksgiving?”

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he thought about the upcoming holiday. “Yeah.”  He rumbled as he pulled Stiles even closer.  “I can’t wait for you to meet everyone.”

Stiles ran his hand up under Derek’s shirt and played with the light hair on Derek’s chest. “I hope your pack likes me.  I’m a little worried about being too much.”

Derek laughed as he thought about how rambunctious they could all get. “You have nothing to worry about babe.  Seriously.”  He rolled over on his side so they were face to face.  “I love you and so will they.”

Derek’s words didn’t keep Stiles from worrying. Three days before Thanksgiving Stiles’ dad called with a bombshell of his own.   “Do you think you guys could handle two more people?”

Stiles scoffed and laughed as he looked around their kitchen. “We have enough food for an army Pop.  Why?”

John sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Umm.  Well, there’s no easy way to say this so here goes.  I’m bringing Melissa and Allison with me.”  He said in a rush.

“What?” Stiles squawked so loud Derek came running in from the living room. 

“Stiles?” He said as he watched his lover fall hard into a chair at their table.

Stiles looked between Derek and his phone. “Umm.”  His mouth opened and closed a few times.  Now both Derek and John were calling his name.   Stiles snapped out of it and said.  “Dad, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Derek tuned in to the conversation as he made his way over to Stiles and knelt in front of him. John knew it was probably going to be a fight, not because Stiles wouldn’t want them there but because of Scott.  “Look son.”  John said tiredly.  “Melissa isn’t talking to Scott right now.  And he hasn’t been taking things well since the breakup.”  He had hoped to keep things from Stiles for as long as possible.  “Truth is Stiles, Scott’s been harassing Allison.  She had to file a Restraining Order because of it.  I put in for some vacation time and I thought we’d take a week or two away.   We don’t have to stay with you of course but…”

“Don’t be silly Dad.” Stiles said with encouragement from Derek.  “You guys are welcome here for as long as you need.”  Derek smiled and nodded.  “Maybe you guys could help us with the new restaurant.”  That seemed to make Derek even happier.  “We’ll work it out when you get here.”  They talked for a little longer and as they were hanging up Stiles said.  “Tell Allie and Melissa that we’re so sorry and that we can’t wait to see them.”

“Will do son.” John said before hanging up.  “Love you both and we’ll see you soon.”

“We love you too.” Derek and Stiles said then disconnected the call.

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug and he slumped into it. “I just can’t believe this Der.”

“I know.” Derek said quietly as he held him tight.  “I know.  I’m so sorry.”

Stiles had snaked his arms around Derek and buried his face in his neck. “This has become a complete disaster.”  

Derek comforted Stiles as much as he could. They did a little arranging for their two new arrivals.  Laura’s kids were young enough that they’d think camping out in the Sunroom would be cool.  It was well insulated and even though Derek’s body temp ran warm he kept the house warm for Stiles and his friends. 

Thanksgiving Day had finally arrived and Stiles was a mess. Derek had followed him around all morning to keep him from cleaning everything for a third time.  “Stiles.”  Derek took the wood polish from him and put it back in a cabinet.  “Please stop cleaning.  The house is immaculate already.”

Stiles whined and flapped his hands around. “I just want everything to be perfect Derek.  I want them to know that I’m a good mate.”

Derek smiled and cupped his face. “Babe, everything _is_ perfect.  We’re together, we’re going to have our families here.  My pack is going to love you.  Ok?”  Stiles looked around and sighed.  There really wasn’t much else he could do.  “We have to go pick up your dad, Melissa, and Allison.  Everyone else will be here later this afternoon.”  He grabbed his keys and their jackets.  “Come on.”

Stiles let Derek guide him out to the car. “Derek?”  Derek looked up with a soft smile.  “Thank you for putting up with me.”

Derek chuckled as he opened the door to his Armada. “You don’t have to thank me Stiles.  I love you.”  He shrugged and kissed him.  “I understand you’re nervous but I know they’ll love you it’s ok.”

Stiles buckled up and got settled as Derek walked around to the driver’s side. When he climbed in Stiles leaned over and kissed him.  “I love you too.”

The ride to the airport was filled with phone calls from Derek’s pack. Theo and Liam had driven and were three hours out.  Laura and her family had already landed and were going to make a quick stop at their place before driving to theirs.  Cora and her girlfriend Sidney had come in late the night before and would be over as soon as they were back from the airport.  Stiles’ friends would be over within the hour too.  They had keys and knew what to start working on when they got there. 

Stiles’ dad wrapped him in a bear hug when they found each other. “Hey son!”

“Hey Pop!” Stiles sighed happily as he hugged him.  “You look great.”

John blushed a little and shrugged off the compliment. “Been trying to eat better.” 

Stiles raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Really?”

Melissa appeared and hugged Stiles. “Yes really.”  She kissed his cheek.  “I’ve been keeping an eye on him for you.”

“Thanks Mel.” Stiles hugged his surrogate mother tighter than he normally would.  “I’m really sorry about Scott.”  He said quietly.

Melissa pulled back and smacked his cheek lightly. “My son’s an idiot Stiles.  You have nothing to be sorry about.”  She looked around.  “Now where is your young man?”

Stiles looked around to find Derek with his dad at the luggage carousel. “Looks like he’s sucking up to my Pop.”  Derek turned around and smirked.   “Werewolf hearing.”  Stiles scoffed.  “Where’s Allie?”

“Right here.” Allison called as she walked over from the restrooms.  “Hi Stiles.”  She said unsurely.

Stiles walked over and wrapped her in a hug. “So glad that you could come.”

Allison let out a shaky laugh as she hugged him. “Thank you for letting me.  I know it’s…” 

Derek cut her off as he walked over and hugged her. “Great to see you Allison!  We’re so glad you could make it.”  He turned to Melissa and held out his hand.  “Mrs. McCall, it’s great to see you again.”

Melissa swatted his hand away and pulled him into a hug. “Stiles is like a son to me and now so are you.”

Derek couldn’t help the smile that took over as he hugged the woman back. “Thank you.”

They made sure they had all of the luggage before heading out to the car. Stiles sent out a group text to let everyone know they were on their way back.  “I hope you guys are ready for a crowd, there’s going to be close to 20 people.”

“Sounds great to me.” His dad said from the back seat.  “We haven’t had a big Thanksgiving since your mom was around.”

Stiles barely remembered those because he’d been so young when she passed. “I think she’d love it.”  Stiles said quietly. 

“Me too.” His dad said and reached over the seat to squeeze his shoulder.

Stiles looked to his mate and squeezed his hand. “Both of our moms would.”

Derek smiled as he raised Stiles’ hand to his lips and kissed it. “They definitely would.”

An hour later they were back at the house helping get the bags inside. Amazing smells were coming from the kitchen and Stiles knew his friends were working away.  Danny was a force when it came to cooking.  He was the reason they’d all survived their first years of college.  Lydia was even wearing an apron when they walked in.  Stiles was pretty sure that all she was doing was walking around with a glass of wine and directing but he wouldn’t expect anything else from her.

Hugs were distributed as Derek and Stiles took luggage to rooms. Two hours later everyone was finally there.  Stiles was running around like a mad man making sure everyone was comfortable and the food was going to be ready on time.  Derek gave up trying to calm him down, he just made sure he helped anywhere he could.

Melissa, Laura, and Laura’s husband Jeff helped by setting the table while Derek, Stiles, and Danny carried all the food to the table. Derek leaned into Stiles and kissed his cheek.  “Looks great babe.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded as he looked around at everything and everyone.  “It’s perfect.”  Stiles twined his fingers with Derek’s.  “Definitely perfect.”

Everyone found a spot around the table and sat down. Derek carved the turkey while Stiles’ dad carved the ham.  Once that was done food was passed around and everyone dug in.  Stiles felt so much warmth flow through him as he watched their family eat and talk.  This was the happiest Stiles had been in years and it was all because of the sexy werewolf beside him.   After most of the food was consumed and everything was cleaned up they all moved to the family room for movies.  They spent the whole day watching movies and eating leftovers. 

Stiles was lying on their bed as Derek brushed his teeth. “I think today went very well.”

Derek peeked back into the bedroom with a smile on his face around his toothbrush. "’e ‘oo.”

Stiles scoffed and rolled off the bed. “You’re ridiculous.”  He walked into the bathroom and leaned against Derek’s back as he finished brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth.  “I don’t want to move.”

Derek chuckled and turned in Stiles’ arm. “You know you love me ridiculous.” 

“I do.” Stiles looked up at Derek with warmth in his eyes.  “I love you very much.  Every stupid ridiculous inch of you.”

Derek laughed again as he kissed Stiles forehead. “I know.”

Stiles growled as he pushed him back. “Did you just Han Solo me?”  He tried to look appalled but Derek knew better.  “You did!  Jerk face!”  There was nothing but fondness in Stiles’ voice.

Derek picked Stiles up, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him back into their room where he dumped him on their bed. “You already admitted that you love this face.  You can’t get out of it.”  Derek crawled up the bed and bracketed Stiles with his arms.  He leaned down and kissed Stiles softly.  “I love you too you know?”  Stiles bit his bottom lip as he nodded.  “Good.”  Derek said quietly.  "You are what I’m most thankful for this year Stiles.  You’ve changed my life.”

Stiles pulled Derek down and kissed him. “Mine too Der.”  He smiled sweetly as Derek fit himself between his legs.  “I…I haven’t had any really serious relationships.  Most people get tired of my…restlessness.”  He smiled and shrugged.  “Anyway, I’m just thankful that I came into your bar _and_ that I didn’t tell you to go to hell at the grocery store that day.”  

Both laughed at that. Derek cupped his face.  “I want to be sorry about how I acted but I feel like I left an impression.”

Stiles elbowed him and shook his head. “That’s an understatement.”

“Let me make another impression.” Derek whispered as he pressed himself against Stiles and nibbled on his earlobe.

Stiles laughed happily. “You are _so_ cheesy!”

“Mmm.   Hmm.”  Derek murmured as he undressed Stiles.  “You’re amazing you know?”  He said breathlessly as he kissed, sucked, and licked on every inch of Stiles he uncovered.

“Oh God Der!” Stiles had never been so thankful for soundproof rooms. _“Fuck!”_

Soon Derek had Stiles naked and writhing under him. “So perfect.  Jesus!  I’ll never get used to this Stiles.”  Derek said as he pulled his own shirt off. 

“Pants off Derek.” Stiles flailed as he tried to help his lover.  “Off now!  Please.”

Derek grabbed his hands and kissed them. “Relax babe.  Ok?”  Stiles nodded and Derek let go of his hands so he could continue to undress him.  “I love your hands.”

Stiles slipped a hand into Derek’s jeans and caressed his hard cock. “These hands love you too.”   He gasped as Derek pushed into him.  “Fuck Derek.”  His free hand continued to disrobe Derek as the hand wrapped around him stroked him slowly.  “Want to talk about perfect.  God!  Have you seen yourself?”  Stiles watched as Derek thrust into his hand.  “Babe, lay on your back.  I want you in my mouth.”

Derek groaned as he fell to his side. “Love your mouth too.”  He shimmied out of his jeans then gasped when Stiles licked the head of his leaking cock. _“Stiles!”_ Derek groaned as Stiles took him all the way into his warm, wet mouth.  Stiles hummed as he sucked gently and rolled Derek’s balls around in his hand.  Derek arched off the bed.  “Yeah.  Fuck yeah.  That feels _so_ good.”  Stiles tapped his hip and Derek knew that meant he was in control.  “Oh shit.”  He gently gripped a handful of Stiles’ hair as he began thrusting into Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles loved the feeling of Derek in his mouth; the hard but velvety softness. The heat from Derek’s cock warmed his tongue.  Stiles closed his eyes as he tasted Derek’s precum on his tongue.  He hollowed his cheeks more as Derek thrust into his mouth.  He hummed and Derek’s thrust faltered.

Derek needed more so he hauled Stiles up and kissed him hard. “Somebody needs to be in somebody.”

Stiles bit Derek’s lip as he kissed him. Stiles prepped himself quickly before lowering himself onto Derek’s flushed, leaking cock.  “Fuck yeah.”  Stiles moaned as he was fully seated astride Derek’s hips.  “So full.  So good.”

Derek gripped his hips and thrust up into him hard and fast. “Too close to wait Stiles.”  He continued his punishing moves.  “Fuck.  Please tell me you’re close too.”

Stiles wrapped a hand around his own cock and stoked furiously. “Yes!  Close.  Come on Derek.  Make me cum.”

Derek flipped them over and pounded into Stiles as he kissed him. “So tight.  So warm.  Feels so fucking good.”  A half a dozen thrusts later both men cried out as they came together.  Derek collapsed on top of Stiles as he tried to catch his breath.  “I love you.”

“Mmm.” Stiles mumbled as he carded his fingers through Derek’s sweaty hair.  “Love you too.”

Three days later Derek and Stiles took everyone to the bar. Derek was concerned but no one else seemed to be.   He growled a little when they walked in and the blonde Stiles had been talking to the night they met was sitting at the bar.

“Isaac!” Stiles called out as he saw him at the bar.  “What are you doing here?”

Isaac met him halfway across the room and they hugged. “I was hoping to see you.”  He stepped back and looked Stiles over.  “You look amazing.”  He looked over Stiles’ shoulder to Derek and smiled.  “Love looks good on you.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “How did…?”  He looked between Derek and Isaac.  When he looked back to Isaac his eyes were glowing yellow.  “Oh my god!  You too!”

Isaac smirked a little and nodded. “I can smell him on you.”  Things were a little tense until Isaac stepped away.  “I’m happy for both of you.”

“Thank you.” Stiles beamed as he wrapped an arm around Derek.  “It’s good to see you.”  Stiles introduced the rest of their group.  “My dad John, our friend’s Melissa McCall and Allison Argent.  They’re visiting from California.”

Isaac shook hands with all of them. “It’s very nice to meet you all.”  He seemed especially interested in Allison. 

“How long are you in town?” Stiles asked as their drinks arrived.

Isaac tore his eyes away from Allison to say. “I’m actually moving here.  My company is transferring me next month.  I came to look for a place to live.”

Derek could feel from both Stiles and Isaac nothing but friendly interest. “How is it going?”

Isaac shrugged as he took a drink of his beer. “Not as well as I’d like.  I’m hoping to find something while I’m here.  I don’t relish the idea of living out of a hotel.”

“Been there.” Derek said as he pulled Stiles closer.   “I’m sure you’ll find something.  I could give you the name of my realtor.  Janice is the best in the business.”

Stiles was so proud of Derek. “Yeah.  She found this amazing house for us in White Plains”

Isaac couldn’t hold back his surprise. “Thank you.  I’ll definitely take you up on that.  Mine is getting nowhere.”

Derek even ended up inviting Isaac to the house for dinner the next night.  He contacted Janice and had her over as well so Isaac could talk to her about what he was looking for.  Isaac and Allison hit it off and even spent some time alone talking in the sunroom.  Stiles hadn’t seen her smile like that in a while.

Melissa stood beside Stiles watching them from the kitchen.  “Scott may be my son but I’m happy if she is happy.  I can’t condone what he’s done Stiles.  I don’t know what’s happened to him.”

Stiles one arm hugged Melissa. “No one ever thought you had anything to do with how he’s acting.  You have always been supportive of me and I thank you for that.”

Melissa turned into him and hugged him tight.  “I’ve always been so proud of you Stiles.  Everything you’ve been through would’ve crippled most people.”  She squeezed him tighter.  “Your mother would be so proud of you.”

Stiles shed tears for his mother, he missed her more than words could express.   “Thank you.”

Derek had sensed Stiles’ sadness and sought him out.  Melissa smiled as she stepped away and left Derek and Stiles.  “You ok?”  Derek asked as he wrapped Stiles in a hug.

“Yeah.”  Stiles said into Derek’s shoulder as he basked in the love that flowed from Derek.  “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Always.”  Derek whispered in his ear as he held him tight.  “I’ll always be here.”

It took Janice a week to find the perfect place for Isaac.  Allison made plans to come back to visit once he was officially moved in.  Derek and Stiles finally decided on a name for the pizza place and once everything was in place they opened up Moonlight Pizzeria.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was happy that the company he had started with Lydia and Danny was doing well enough that they could hire a few people.   Delegating was what being the boss was all about after all. He was able to work from home or from the pizzeria that he and Derek ran together after Danny installed a secure network.   He loved that he and Derek were hands on in everything.   Stiles had encouraged him to take cooking classes and Derek fully embraced his new skills.   He learned how to make all of his sauces and dough from scratch.  

On another note Allison had moved to New York two months after she met Isaac.   They were taking things extremely slow because she had after all just been engaged to and planning a wedding with Scott.   She worked at the restaurant when she wasn’t teaching Archery.

Derek and Stiles were walking around the local farmer’s market buying things for the restaurant when Stiles’ phone started ringing. He groaned when he read the caller ID.   “What the hell?”

Derek looked over his shoulder.   “Nothing good can come out of answering that babe.” 

Stiles couldn’t agree more but Scott hadn’t tried to contact him since just after Thanksgiving.   “I know you’re right but I just can’t not.   You know?”

“Yeah.   I do and that’s why I love you.”   Derek kissed his cheek and let him have some privacy.   “I’m going to Manny’s booth.”

“Ok.   I’ll come find you when I’m finished.”   Stiles swiped the screen.   “Hello?”  

There was a pained growl on the other end followed by a tiny voice.   _“Stiles.”_  Stiles’ heart skipped a little at the sound of his old friend’s voice.   _“Stiles.   Help me.   Please.”_    Scott choked out.

“Scott!   Where are you buddy?   What’s going on?”   Stiles felt Derek’s hand on him as he questioned his ex-best friend.   “Scott!”    The line went dead as he called out for him again.   “Scott?”    Stiles dialed the number again but all it did was ring.  

Derek was drowning in Stiles’ panic.   “What’s going on babe?”

Stiles tugged on his hair and bit his lip as he tried to call Scott several more times.   “I don’t know.    He sounded like he was hurt.   He asked me for help Derek.”

“Call your father.   Maybe he knows what’s going on and if he doesn’t at least he’s closer and can start looking.”    Derek suggested gently.

Stiles nodded and pulled up his dad’s number.  “Yeah.   Yeah.   Ok.”   His smile was more like a grimace.  

John was standing in the Preserve when his phone started ringing. “Hey son.”

“Pop.” Stiles breathed a sigh of relief.   “Pop, Scott called me and….”

John was hoping he wouldn’t have to tell his son that his childhood best friend was missing.   “Stiles, I know.   I’m sorry.    I have some…news.”   Stiles grabbed onto Derek.   “Scott’s missing son.”   He said quietly as he stepped away from a few of his deputies.   “We’ve had some attacks, four attacks this week.”   He sighed heavily as he scuffed his boot in the dirt.   “Scott and Deaton have been trying to help.   I guess he came out here, to the Preserve alone and now we can’t find him.”

Stiles was already texting Danny to get him started on tracing Scott’s phone.   “Why didn’t you tell me sooner Dad?   We talked two days ago.”

“I didn’t want to worry you Stiles.”   He had been so happy when Stiles had gotten out.   He had a normal life albeit still with supernatural creatures in it but he wasn’t fighting them anymore.    “I’m sorry.   I’ve been busy and I didn’t want you boys to think you had to help.”

Derek was on the phone with Theo as he listened to John.   “Tell him I’m sending two of my pack to help.   If it’s supernatural he’s going to need all the help he can get.   I’m also booking a flight out for us.   We could be there in a matter of hours.”

Stiles filled his dad in on their plans.   “I’ve got Danny working on finding Scott.   He has your number and will call you if anything comes up while we’re in the air.   We’ll be there as soon as we can Dad.   Please be careful.”

“I will.   I promise.”    Stiles would swear his dad sounded a little relieved.   “We’ll find him Stiles and I’ll see you boys soon.”

Derek called Laura and filled her in.    His sister growled at the thought of someone terrorizing their home.   “We may not live there anymore but it’s still our territory.   I’ll be on a plane as soon as I can.   Keep me posted.”

They rushed home to pack, Derek called an old friend and he had his private jet ready for them within two hours.   Lydia, Ethan, and Aiden were waiting with four bags when they walked into the house.   “What’s this?”   Derek asked as he waved a hand.  

“We’re going with you.”   Their friends said in unison.

Derek couldn’t argue with strength in numbers.   “Ok.   Let’s go.”

They got settled on the plane and Stiles looked around.   “Do I even want to know who you know that could get this for you?”

Derek wasn’t foolish enough to think that Stiles wouldn’t ask.   “It’s Jeff’s company’s jet.   He had to owe a few people but he knows it’s worth it.”   Stiles felt bad about being jealous of one Derek’s ex’s having his own plane.   Derek leaned in and whispered.   “You’re really sexy when you’re jealous.”

“What?”   Stiles squawked a little.   “I…I’m not….”   Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles deflated a little.    “Ok.  Fine.   I was a little jealous.”    He huffed as he sat back hard in his seat.   “You don’t understand what it’s like Derek.   I mean have you seen yourself?”   Derek looked amused as he watched Stiles flail around.    “You look like a Greek God and I look like…”   He motioned up and down his body.   “Well, I definitely _do not_ look like you.   You could have anyone you want.”   He bit his lip as he picked at his nails.    “I _know_ you love me.   I really do.   Sometimes I just don’t know why.”

“Why wouldn’t I, is what you should really be asking.”   Derek said as he hooked his finger under Stiles’ chin and lifted it.   “Stiles, you are the funniest, smartest, sexiest, bravest, most loyal person I have ever met.   I would be a fool not to love you.   So please, don’t….”   He took Stiles’ hand and kissed it.   “…ever worry about anyone that I may have dated.    No one compares to you.   Ok?”

Stiles nodded as he chewed on his lip.   “I’m sorry.   I get a little self-conscious.”   He sighed as he moved over into Derek’s lap.    “You’re perfect and you always make me feel like I’m the only person on the planet.”    He kissed Derek hard as Derek gripped his hips tightly.   “Too bad we’re not alone.”   Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles whispered in his ear.   “We could join the Mile-High Club.”

Derek burst out laughing.   “Yeah.   That’s not happening this trip.”    He pulled Stiles in closer and nibbled on his neck.   “But I like the way you think.”

Lydia sounded amused at the thought of them having sex on the plane with them there.   Ethan and Aiden made gagging noises and Stiles moved off of Derek’s lap but not before flipping them off.  The flight was quiet and turbulent free.   By the time they landed Danny had pinpointed Scott’s location and there was a team out looking for him.   They rushed to the area so that they could lend their supernatural abilities.   Derek wasn’t happy about Stiles being there with all of the attacks but when he pulled an aluminum bat out from Sheriff Stilinski’s trunk he smiled.

Stiles waved it around a little.   “It came in handy in high school.”

Derek kissed him fiercely.   “Stay close and you better not get hurt.”

Stiles slapped him on the ass.   “You’re not getting rid of me that easy babe.”

“Oh my god.”   Stiles’ dad groaned.    “Can we get on with this?”

Theo and Liam were already there waiting.   He had a voicemail from Laura saying that she would be in later that night.   Their main goal that night was to find Scott.   Stiles connected everyone through a conference call so that Danny could direct them.   It took a few hours but they found Scott unconscious and face down near a massive tree.  

Stiles and Ethan ran to his side while Derek and the others kept watch.   They flipped him over and Stiles gasped.   “Oh god.   Scott.”    He had a large bite on his side.

Derek ran over and skidded to a stop.   “He’s been bitten.”   He knelt beside Stiles using his abilities to check on Scott.   “I think he’s going to be ok.   We’ll know pretty soon if the bite took.    We need to get him somewhere safe while he turns.”

“The clinic.   He works at an animal clinic and his boss….”     Stiles stopped when he saw Derek smiling a little.

“Deaton’s our pack’s emissary since I was a kid.”   He lifted Scott up.    “There’s no safer place for him.”

After they found their way back to the cars Stiles drove them to the clinic with his dad leading the way.   Derek called Deaton so he’d be ready when they got there.    They lay Scott out on an exam table and Stiles held his hand while Deaton looked him over.   Derek stood behind Stiles with an arm wrapped around him, offering comfort while he watched as his friend healed.

“I don’t sense anything wrong.”   Derek said quietly into his ear.   “I think he’s going to be ok.”

Deaton spoke for the first time since they walked in and nodded.   “I think Derek is right.   He seems to be taking well to the bite.”

Laura arrived around midnight, Scott was still asleep on the table.   “Hey guys.”   She whispered as she hugged Derek then Stiles.   “How’s he doing?”

Stiles wouldn’t move from Scott’s side or talk much so Derek answered.   “He seems to be doing ok.   I think the bite is taking.”

Laura closed her eyes from a moment and inhaled deeply.  “I agree.   I can feel it.   He’ll be one of us soon.”    Laura was well aware of Scott’s behavior and his feelings towards her brother and Stiles.   “Do we have any idea what did this?”

“No.”   Derek rumbled as he continued to keep a hand on Stiles.   

Stiles spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours.   “We have to help him.   Scott.”   He said as he looked up as if to make sure that everyone knew who he was talking about.    “Laura please.”

She took Stiles’ hand in both of hers.   “I promise you, I’ll do whatever I can to help him.   As the Alpha of this area it’s my responsibility to make sure everyone in this town is safe.”

Stiles hugged Laura tightly.   “Thank you.” He looked between her and Derek.   “I know that…that…”   He swallowed hard as he looked back to his old friend.   “…he’s been an asshole but he’s still my oldest friend.”

Derek pulled him into a hug and held him tightly as he shuddered.   “I promise we’ll take care of him Stiles.”   He murmured as he cupped the back of his head and kissed his cheek.   “We will not leave him alone to deal with this.”

“Thank you.”   Stiles sobbed as he held on tighter to Derek.   “Thank you.”

Derek did his best to soothe Stiles while Laura wrangled her Betas and the twins to send them back out to continue searching for whatever was responsible for the attacks.   The sheriff and a few of his deputies joined the search.  

Scott eventually woke up and was disoriented.   “What’s going on?    Where am I?”

Deaton was by his side with a soothing hand on his shoulder.   “You’re at the clinic Scott.”    Scott tried to sit up and Deaton helped him.   “Take it easy.   You’ve been through a lot.”

Scott cried out and covered his ears.   “What the hell is going on?   I can hear _everything_.”    He sniffed the air.   “And smell everything.    And….and I feel….”   He looked around to find Stiles, Derek, Lydia, and a woman he didn’t know watching him.    “….all of you.”

Laura stepped closer and flashed her eyes.   “You’re one of us now Scott.   You were bitten early today.   Do you remember anything?”

“No.”   Scott shook his head as he closed his eyes and thought.   “I…I remember helping the sheriff because of the attacks.   I thought it was maybe a mountain lion so I went out to the preserve with a tranquilizer gun.”   He blew out a heavy breath as he looked up at Laura.   “I remember hearing a…a growl and then I was attacked from behind.  That’s it.   And what did you mean by _you’re one of us now_?”

“What bit you was not a mountain lion Scott.   It would’ve killed you.”    She pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.   “You were bitten by a werewolf.    You can hear, smell, and feel everything because your senses are heightened from the change.”

Scott looked up to Derek and Stiles, his face scrunched up.   “You really love him don’t you?”   Stiles held Derek tighter and nodded.    “I can….I can _feel_ it.   From both of you.    I’m so sorry Stiles.”    He stood up and reached out for Stiles.   “I know I can’t make up for what…for all of the things I said but I am sorry.   I never understood until now. I can feel how much you two love each other and I….I’m just sorry.”   Stiles wasn’t ready to forgive Scott just yet so all he could do was nod.    Scott looked to Laura.   “What will happen to me now?”

“I’ll teach you how to control the shift.”   Laura said with a soft smile and a gentle squeeze to his hand.   “It’s not going to be easy Scott.   You’re going to have to find an anchor to help you.   We….”  She waved between herself and Derek.   “We use each other.   Our bond as a family and pack.  And now Derek uses Stiles, their love. You’re going to need a pack Scott and even though I am not the one that turned you, I’m happy to offer you a place in our pack.    With conditions of course.”   Scott opened his mouth but she held her hand up.   “You don’t need to decide now.   For now, we’ll worry about getting you through your first full moon then go from there.”

“Thank you.”   Scott said as his mother burst into the room.   “Mom.”

Melissa engulfed her son in a tight hug.   “Oh god Scott.”    She pulled back and looked him over.   “You’re ok?”   He nodded as she cupped his face with both hands.   “Really?

“Yeah Mom.”   He covered her hands with both of his. “I’m ok.    I promise.”   He looked around to everyone and said.   “I have something to tell you.   You should probably sit down.”   Melissa did as he suggested and listened as he explained why he was in the woods.   “I was attacked Mom.”    Melissa gasped and he held her hands tighter.    “I’m ok.”    He looked to Laura.   “Or at least I will be.   With Laura’s help.”

Melissa looked between them.   “I don’t understand.    How can she help you?”

There was no easy way to tell her so he said.   “I’m a werewolf now Mom.    When I was attacked I was bitten and….and I changed.”

Melissa looked to Laura and Derek for confirmation.   When they nodded she took Scott into another hug.    “I’ll be here for you son.”

“Thanks mom.”   He hugged her again.    “I’m so sorry about everything I’ve put you through.    I can’t change what I did but I can be better from now on.” 

It took three days for them to find the werewolf responsible for the attacks.   He had been cursed by a witch from a pack his own had been trying to form an alliance with.   The curse had driven him to bloodlust.     Thankfully it could be reversed.    John with the help of Deaton and Laura came up with a plan on how to explain the murders, vicious animal attacks was the headline.

The New York group headed back two days later.   Danny was at the airport waiting to pick them up.    It had been a long few days and when they got home everyone went to their rooms or their own homes.     


“Dinner tomorrow night at Moonlight.”   Derek said before they parted ways.  

When they walked into their room Stiles dropped his bag on the floor and fell face first onto their bed.   “’m so tired.”

Derek dropped his bag beside Stiles’ and climbed on the bed to lay beside him.   “Me too babe.”   He draped an arm over Stiles and kissed his shoulder.    “Why don’t we shower and take a nap then get some dinner?”

“Mmm.”   Stiles groaned as he turned over and curled up to Derek.    “Sounds great to me babe.”

They didn’t even bother undressing and were asleep within seconds.   Three hours later Derek woke up to Stiles kissing his neck.    He sighed as he rolled them over so he was hovering over Stiles.   “You’re beautiful.”     Derek said as he kissed Stiles.     “I want you in the shower Stiles.”

Stiles nodded breathlessly as Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck and nipped a path up to his neck.   “Oh god Derek.”    Stiles squirmed underneath him and gripped a handful of Derek’s hair.   “I love your mouth so much.”    He arched up into his boyfriend when e bit down a little hard.    “Fuck yes.”

Derek hummed against Stiles neck as he slid his hands between them and work his jeans open.   “Your mouth is sinful.    I can’t even compare.”   He slid his hands inside Stiles’ jeans and worked them down his hips.    “Lift up babe.”     Derek whispered as he squeezed the outside of his lover’s thighs.     Derek sat back on his heels and helped Stiles out of his jeans.    He ran his hands up Stiles’ thighs as he kissed his way back up his body.    “God Stiles.”    Derek had to squeeze himself through his jeans to keep from cumming.     “You drive me crazy.”     He pulled his own shirt off and threw it across their room.    “You’re so sexy.”

Stiles made grabby hands at his shirtless boyfriend.     “Please!    Have you seen yourself?”      He pulled Derek down into a heated kiss.     Their tongues fought for dominance.     “I love you so much Derek.”     He made quick work of Derek’s jeans and had them on the floor in seconds.    “Come on babe.    I need you in me.”

Derek struggled to get Stiles’ shirt off of him.   “Come on.”   He moved out of the way and patted Stiles’ hip.    “Turn over for me.”

Stiles groaned and stroked himself a few times before he rolled over.   Derek grabbed the bottle of lube out of their bedside drawer then settled himself between Stiles’ legs.    “You have the most beautiful ass I have ever seen.”     Derek said as he ran his hands over the pert ass in front of him.    “I mean _the most_ beautiful ass.”    He massaged the flesh beneath his fingers and Stiles groaned.    “Yeah.”   He said huskily.    “You like that?”    Stiles arched up as Derek lightly smacked his ass.    “I love being inside of you.”    Derek said as Stiles heard the click of the top of the lube bottle.    “You take me so well Stiles.    So warm and tight.”    He poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers and warmed it as he continued to talk.     He slowly ran the tip of his index finger over and around Stiles’ hole as he talked.    “I love when we go slow.”    He continued to circle and then slide the tip of his finger in.   He was going to drive Stiles crazy.    “But what I really love is fucking you hard, deep, and fast.”    He finally slid his index finger in and curled it a little.

“Christ Derek!”   Stiles cried out as he bucked up off the bed.    “Derek.   More please.”   His voice cracked as his body fell back to the bed.    “Please.”

Derek shushed him as he ran a hand over one cheek and slid another finger in with his index.   “I’ve always got you.    I promise.”     He sped up his movements to open Stiles up.    “God.”     Derek breathed heavily.     “Look at you.”     He moved closer and leaned in to flick the tip of his tongue around Stiles’ hole where his fingers were moving in and out of him.    “Mmm.”     Derek hummed and Stiles’ body shuddered.     “I’m going to fuck you so hard babe that you’re going to feel it for days.”     Derek said as he licked Stiles’ fluttering hole again.    He then started kissing his way up Stiles’ ass and back as he slipped a third finger in.    “Yeah.    So perfect.”   

Stiles was practically crying as Derek made his way up his back.   “I’m going to die if you don’t hurry up.”

Derek chuckled as he nipped at Stiles’ shoulder.   “You sure you’re ready for me?”     Stiles nodded enthusiastically.     “Mmm.”    Derek crooked his finger again and Stiles shook.     “Yeah.    You’re ready.”    Derek pulled back and Stiles whined at the loss of warmth.     “It’s ok baby.”     Derek kissed the middle of Stiles’ back as he spread lube over his hard cock.    “I’m going to take care of you.”     He covered Stiles’ body with his; his hard, leaking cock wedged between Stiles’ cheeks.    “Fuck Stiles.”    He groaned into Stiles’ neck.     “I love the way you feel around me.”    He looked down and watched as he slid between the beautiful globes of Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles flailed back and grabbed Derek’s hips.   “Please.   Come one Derek.”    He was panting and it made Derek’s wolf rumble.

Derek reached between them and moved the head of his cock to Stiles’ entrance.     “I love you Stiles.”    He whispered as he slid into his boyfriend and wrapped his arms under Stiles and around his chest.   

“God Derek.”     Stiles panted as he took him.    “I love you too.”

Derek only gave Stiles a moment and then he began thrusting in and out hard and fast like he had promised.   Both men whispered words of praise as they moved together.  

Derek’s fangs dropped and he scraped them over Stiles’ shoulder.     Stiles groaned deep as Derek hit his prostate with every thrust.    “Fuck.”    He shook again.     “B….bite me Derek.    Please.”

Derek stopped mid thrust.     “Stiles.”     He sounded pained even to Stiles’ lust addled mind.    “You don’t know what you’re asking.”     He buried his face in Stiles’ back.     “You don’t know.”

Stiles reached back and cupped the back of Derek’s head.   “I do know.     I do.”     He tugged on Derek’s hair.     “Come on.     Make me cum Der.”     Stiles pushed up against him.    “Please.”

Derek roared as he slammed into Stiles hard and fast.     He ran his hand under Stiles and wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock.    “Cum for me Stiles.”     He sped up his thrusts.     “I’m close.     So close.”

Stiles couldn’t speak he was so gone.     His body convulsed and Derek felt him clench around him and he came all over their sheets.     “Derek.”      Stiles breathed out as his body shook through his orgasm.

Derek pushed in deep and roared as his orgasm hit him.     He collapsed on Stiles and held him close as he pulsed inside of him.     “Fuck.”     Derek couldn’t manage anything better.

After a few minutes he moved off of Stiles and spooned him.     Stiles sighed happily and cuddled back against him.     “That was….mmm.”

Derek chuckled and kissed the back of Stiles’ head.   “Yeah.    My thoughts exactly.”

They took a few minutes to bask then Derek called the pizzeria to have some food delivered.   They showered while they waited.    Stiles soaped up Derek’s back.    “Hey Der?”   Derek made a noise to let him know he was listening.   “I’m sorry if I upset you earlier when I said that you could bite me.”

Derek could feel Stiles’ despair so he turned around and cupped his face.   “You didn’t upset me.”    He smiled as he leaned in and kissed him.    “I promise.   Ok?” Stiles smiled and nodded.   “After….”  He closed his eyes and sighed.   “After Paige….”   He opened his eyes and they were glowing yellow.   “I never….I was selfish and wanted… _thought_ we could be together forever if she was like me.    I wouldn’t have to hide anymore.”   Stiles knew this story all too well.    He placed his hands over Derek’s to encourage him to continue.   “I…It’s my fault she’s dead.”   Stiles shook his head and Derek nodded.    “It is Stiles. I killed her to keep her from hurting but it was my fault she was hurting in the first place.   I loved her so much that I chose it for her.  I will never do that again.   Never.”

Stiles couldn’t imagine how it was for Derek to lose someone like that.  “I…”   He was interrupted by their doorbell ringing.   They were still in the shower and their employees knew to leave it at the door if they didn’t answer.    “We should probably get out.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist as he tried to pull away.   “We’re ok Stiles.    Right?”

“Of course!”   Stiles gave him his brightest smile and a deep kiss before he pulled away.    “Come on before the food gets cold.”

Stiles wrapped a towel around himself and went to retrieve the food. They had set up a little living room area in their room so Stiles brought the food and drinks in there.    Derek was drying off when he came back.

“How about we watch a movie while we eat?”   He suggested as he pulled on Stiles’ favorite pair of sleep pants.

Stiles dressed and settled on their sofa, patting the spot beside him for Derek to join him.   Derek huffed a laugh like it was any question that he would.    Derek plated slices of Stiles’ favorite pizza and some pasta then made his own plate.    They watched _Captain America: Winter Soldier_ while they ate.   

After another movie they cleaned up from dinner and crawled in bed.   Derek lay on his back and Stiles draped himself over his boyfriend.     “I love you Derek.”

Derek sighed happily and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, gripping a handful and pulled Stiles’ head back.   “I love you too.”    He kissed him deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura went into training Scott expecting a fight. What she got instead was humility, cooperation, and an intense desire to please. It definitely didn’t sit with the information she had been given from the rest of the pack. Derek and Stiles had stayed unsurprisingly neutral. Even though Scott had been involved with Skype calls with the rest of the pack they hadn’t been in the same state since Stiles and Derek’s visit before Thanksgiving. It was the week before Christmas and everyone was packing for their trip to California for the holidays. 

Derek knew Stiles was nervous about seeing Scott for the first time since he’d turned. But he hadn’t realized how nervous he was until he’d watched him pack and unpack for the third time. He took Stiles’ hands in his. “Babe.” He said softly and Stiles looked up at him. “I know you’re nervous but it’s going to be ok.”

Stiles nodded a little frantically as he let Derek pull him against his chest. “Yeah. Yeah. I know.” He sighed heavily as he listened to Derek’s heart beat and let the steady sound calm him. “It’s…it’s just…” He sighed again, trying to get his thoughts together. “I’m just worried about how things are going to go. Laura says he’s different but what if he isn’t? He’s pack now. You know?”

“I know.” Derek kissed his temple. “But just because he’s been accepted as pack doesn’t mean he gets to stay if he still acts like he did before.” Stiles nodded because he knew that Scott was still kind of on probation. Laura had made it very clear to Scott that he would treat everyone with respect or he would be out on his ass. And most importantly out of Beacon Hills because she wouldn’t allow him to stay in Hale territory. “Also you don’t have to be around him any more than you want.”

Stiles tilted his head back and kissed Derek. “Thank you.”

They got a little lost in a kiss before Derek turned Stiles back to his suit case. “We’re going to be too busy this week to wait until the last minute.” He slapped Stiles playfully on the ass. “Get to work.”

Stiles squawked a little and tried to act like he didn’t enjoy it. “Rude.”

They had to charter a small bus, much to Lydia’s dismay, to take them and all of their luggage to the airport. Derek tried to point out to Lydia that if she weren’t taking six bags that they probably could have taken two SUV’s instead. Derek had placated her by getting first class for everyone. Laura, John, and Melissa were waiting when they landed. Everyone was greeted with a hug and then loaded up for the drive. Despite invitations for staying at his childhood home Stiles and Derek opted for the pack house because of the extra room and the soundproof walls.

Laura had gone all out on decorating the Hale property for Christmas. Derek felt like he was a kid again staring at the massive evergreens that stood fully decorated in the front yard. The wrap around deck was draped with white twinkling snowflake lights. A wreath his grandmother had made, that had somehow survived the fire hung on the front door.

Liam and Theo were already on the deck when they pulled up. Both wearing huge smiles as their pack members climbed out of the vehicles. Scott stood in the doorway of the house looking about as unsure of his place in the world as anyone could. He laughed when Laura’s kids almost knocked him over as they ran out of the house screaming each of their uncle’s and aunt’s names.

Derek hefted his niece Eliza into the air making her squeal. “Uncle Derek!”

He laughed with her as he wrapped her in a tight hug. “I missed you kid.” He said as he kissed the top of her head.

“We missed you too.” She assured him as she wrapped around him like a spider monkey.

His nephew Eli tugged fiercely on his pants leg. “My turn! My turn!”

Derek set Eliza to her feet then grabbed up her twin brother. “Hey buddy!” He threw Eli into the air and was met with a piercing squeal. Derek hugged him just as tightly as he had his sister. “You guys are growing so fast.”

Both children nod with serious looks on their faces. “Mommy said we’re going to have to start wearing potato sacks until we stop growing.” Eliza said, looking very confused.

Derek barked out a laugh as Laura rolled her eyes. “I’m sure mommy was just teasing.”

Laura scoffed as she hugged her baby brother. "Just wait until you have to start clothing children and then we’ll see how funny you think it is.”

He hugged Laura tight as he got a mental image of he and Stiles with children. It made him feel warm and fuzzy. A family with Stiles would be nothing short of a dream come true but he would keep that to himself for now. 

He was brought out of his day dream by a new but slightly familiar scent. He turned and found Erica and Boyd stepping off the last step of the deck. “Surprise!” Laura said quietly as the three friends rushed to each other.

Derek picked Erica up in a bear hug and spun her around. When he put her down he and Boyd gave each other a very manly but very long hug, then pulled Erica into it. “Oh my god!” Derek’s eyes stung with tears. “I can’t believe you guys are here.”

Boyd had his arm draped over Derek’s shoulder as he said. “We can finally travel with the baby and we really missed home so….” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

Derek pulled him in for another hug, not a bro hug like people would probably expect, but an honest to god hug. Boyd and Erica were his oldest friends not to mention first pack mates. It was hard being so far away from them. “Where is my little nephew?”

Erica waved towards the house. “He’s sleeping. All of the activity has worn him out. We won’t let him sleep too long though. Now, are you going to officially introduce us to Stiles or am I going to have to inflict pain on you?”

Derek threw his head back and laughed. “I see motherhood hasn’t changed you one bit.” He felt Stiles at his side before he saw him. “Babe.” He wrapped an arm around Stiles. “I would like you to officially meet Erica and Vernon Boyd. Guys, this is Stiles Stilinski.”

They exchanged handshakes and greetings. “It’s so great to finally meet you face to face. Derek talks about you all the time and has really missed you.” Stiles had peeked in on some of their Skype calls over the last year.

Laura smiled as she watched her pack interact. “Ok guys! How about we move this inside? Everyone can get settled in their rooms while Nick finishes up dinner.”

Laura had rebuilt the Hale house to look almost exactly like the one they had grown up in. Derek led Stiles up to their room so they could drop off their luggage. Both were too excited at the prospect of playing with a baby to linger too long in their room. They didn’t even bother trying to unpack; they just dropped their bags by the bed and made their way back downstairs.

Scott was the first person they saw when they walked into the kitchen. Neither had spoken to him when they first arrived and Stiles would admit that he felt slightly bad about it. “Scott.” He said as a greeting when they walked in.

Scott perked up a little and waved. “Hey guys.”

Derek, being the Alpha’s brother and second, took it a little further. “Being one of us seems to suit you. Laura says you’ve been doing really well.”

Scott blushed a little and ducked his head. “I think so. I hope so. I’m trying really hard.” He looked up and locked eyes with Stiles. “I was a real asshole for a long time and I’m trying to make up for it. I just want to get this out of the way before everyone else comes in. Stiles, I am so sorry for the way I treated you all of those years and for the way I’ve treated you and Derek. I don’t have any excuse for why I did it and I definitely don’t expect you to ever forgive me. I just want you both to know that.”

Anything else that could have been said was stopped by the rest of the pack descending on the kitchen. Derek knew that all of the wolves in the house had heard what Scott said but no one commented on it. Scott, Liam, and Theo followed Laura to the other side of the kitchen to help bring the food over. Laura and her husband Nick had gone for easy and had made about a dozen different pizzas for their first meal. Everyone was gathered around the table talking and eating. She couldn’t have asked for a better moment. 

Stiles cooed and snapped pictures as Derek held Erica and Boyd’s son Michael. Derek was smiling like a fool. Babies, kids in general, were apparently his kryptonite. “That’s a good look for you Der.” Erica said as she watched them. “You and Stiles ever think about having any kids?”

Derek looked up to find Stiles staring at him with an intense look. “We haven’t really talked about it.” He tore his eyes away and looked at her. 

Stiles gave him a soft smile as he looked back to him. They hadn’t ever talked about it. He knew he wanted a very long future with Derek and was fairly certain Derek wanted the same. A family just hadn’t come up though. 

The rest of the day was spent catching up and eating. When the sun set the wolves went for a run in the preserve. Stiles was pretty tired from all the traveling so he disappeared to their room. He showered and the crawled in bed with a book while he waited for Derek to come back.

It had been a long time since the whole pack was together. The run was exactly what Derek needed to reconnect with everyone. Once they got back to the house he took a quick shower then joined Stiles in bed.

Stiles cuddled up to him and sighed. “How was the run?”

Derek carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair and let out a long sigh. “It was pretty good. It’s been a while. I think it’s exactly what we all needed.”

“Great.” Stiles nuzzled into his neck. “This is going to be a great week. Everyone home for Christmas.” Derek hummed in agreement. “I love you.” He said as he kissed Derek’s chest.

“I love you too.” Derek said quietly. He knew Stiles was drifting off to sleep but he needed to say something that he’d wanted to say all day. “I want to have a family with you.”

He wasn’t sure what reaction he had expected from Stiles but the attack of kisses wasn’t at the top of the list. “Me too.” Stiles repeated over and over again as he peppered Derek’s face with kisses. “Tons of kids. All the kids.”

Derek chuckled quietly as he let Stiles kiss his face. He thought about the ring that was tucked safely away in Laura's room. He had planned on proposing on Christmas Eve. He knew it was kind of cheesy but he didn't care because both of their families would be there and that was the most important part.


End file.
